Why Me?
by Missy Missy Bounce
Summary: Rin dreams of being a Vocaloid. So when she gets into Crypton Academy, an elite school that specialises in singing and dancing, she is thrilled! Especially since the super cute Len Kagamine goes there too! But Rin is a total klutz, and whenever she does anything, something always goes wrong. As in, embarrassingly wrong. It's enough to make anybody go "Why me?"
1. I'm going to, like, DIE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Hi! So I had this idea, like, yesterday or something and I was like "Hey, since I've practically finished my other fanfic, War for Affection, I might as well start writing another!". So I did! And here it is!**

**I don't usually write in present tense, so this is pretty new to me. Tell me what you think of this chapter in a review! It would really help me!**

**So, anyway, I hope you like the story! Let's Go! Time to read!**

* * *

**_Rin_**

**_._**

**Thursday, 31st July, 2014 – 7:06 pm**

Dear Ren,

I'm far too lazy to keep an actual diary, so I'm going to keep a mental diary. I'm calling it Ren. That's you! I'm going to tell you everything about my life and what happens, so I won't feel so alone.

But anyway, let me tell you a bit about me!

My name is Rin Kagamine, and I'm 14 years old. I like singing and dancing and orange lollipops and orange gummy sweets and orange sorbet and orange juice. Oh, and actual oranges too. I have shoulder length blonde hair that's ALWAYS super messy, and pale blue eyes that remind me of water. Except really pale, watery water. I'm not exactly a tomboy, but I wouldn't call myself a girly girl either. Maybe I'm a girly boy! No, wait, I'm not a boy. Whatever.

I decided to start writing this diary because in 2 days' time I am going to audition to get into The Crypton Academy of Vocals and Dance. I want to be a Vocaloid, and to do that I have to have proper training. So I asked my parents if I could audition for Crypton Academy. At first, they were a bit hesitant because they didn't want me to feel disappointed if I didn't get in. But I calmly explained why I wanted to audition. What? No, of course I didn't beg! Well, maybe I begged a little. But only a teensy weensy bit! If I want to become a Vocaloid, I must do whatever it takes to get the right training!

You probably don't know what a Vocaloid is, Ren. Basically, a Vocaloid gets to sing and dance in front of like, TRILLIONS of people and get their own albums and are played on the radio and get tons of merchandise with their faces on! But to become a Vocaloid you have to train really hard in a special Academy, and even then you're unlikely to make it. But I'm going to make it. I'm going to become a Vocaloid!

Oh! I've got to go now! Rinto's calling me for dinner and I think he's made Shepherd's Pie! Yum!

.

**Friday, 1st August, 2014 – 10:32 am**

Dear Ren,

Help! The auditions are tomorrow and I'm freaking out! What if I screw up? What if I'm not good enough? Maybe I shouldn't audition. No, that's stupid! Becoming a Vocaloid is my dream! I can't give it up just because I'm a bit scared. Well, a lot scared. But the point is I can't give up!

I am going to ace my audition! The judges will be wowed by my performance and say "Rin Kagamine, you are the most talented girl in the whole universe and we must make you a Vocaloid immediately!"

Well, maybe they won't say exactly that, but it'll be something along those lines!

You just see! I'm going to get into Crypton Academy!

.

**Saturday, 2st August, 2014 –10:00 am**

Dear Ren,

I'm standing in front of Crypton Academy, with Rinto at my side. It's absolutely HUGE! It's, like, the size of a MILLION blue whales!

Oh. I just looked up how big a blue whale is on my phone and it turns out that Crypton Academy is nowhere near as big as a million blue whales.

But it's really big!

I can't believe I'm going to audition to get into Crypton Academy! Crypton Academy!

Crypton Academy is the best, most famous singing school EVER! I want to get in soooooooooooooo bad!

I walk inside and stand there, gaping at its beauty. The ceiling is impossibly high, and there is a glittering chandelier hanging from it. The walls are painted with beautiful patterns and decorated with paintings. The floor is smooth and shiny wood.

"Beautiful, huh?" I hear a voice say. I look to who was talking and see a pretty girl with teal twin tails and teal eyes. She's smiling.

I nod.

"I'm Miku Hatsune," She says, holding out her hand.

I shake it. "I'm Rin Kagamine. I'm auditioning."

"Me too!" Miku says excitedly. "My brother goes here, so I know the place really well."

"I don't know this place at all," I say nervously. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"Follow me!" Miku says.

We follow her to the theatre hall, where at least 200 other teens are chatting and laughing noisily.

There's a stage with proper curtains and everything! And there are thousands of seats facing the stage. Everybody's sitting down on them. My throat's gone dry.

Do you think we have to perform in front of everybody, Ren? I can't do that! I'm way too nervous! What if I slip up? Oh, Ren, what am I going to do?

Rinto sits with the other guardians (I am using guardian in place of parent, because Rinto is not my parent; he is my brother) and me and Miku find seats and sit down.

The seats are plush red velvet and are super comfortable. My nerves calm a little.

"Are you excited?" Miku asks, clearly excited herself.

"Yes." I reply honestly. "But I'm really nervous too."

"I know how to calm you down. It works every time." Miku says. She opens her shoulder bag and pulls out a music player and a pair of earphones. "You can have one ear and I'll have the other."

I slot an earphone into my left ear and Miku does the same with her right ear. A song begins to play into my ear.

"I love this song!" I exclaim, smiling.

"Me too!" Miku grins.

And then, to my surprise, she starts to sing:

.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_Kangae sugi no MESSAGE _

_Dare ni todoku kamo shirenai de _

_Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou _

_Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA_

_._

The people around us turn and stare at the singing Miku. I can feel myself go red with embarrassment. But, I'm determined to overcome my fear! I'm going to sing too! I open my mouth and start to sing:

.

_Zutsuu ga utau PACKAGE _

_Itsu made tattemo hari wa yoji _

_Daremo oshiete kurenai de _

_Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu_

_._

Once me and Miku have finished the song, Miku says, "You're a great singer!"

I smile and say, "You too!"

Miku was right about the music calming my nerves. It worked! I feel a lot less nervous now.

Miku reaches into her shoulder bag. What's she looking for this time? Oh, she just pulled out her phone. Whoa! It's, like, the latest model! Lucky! "Can we exchange numbers? Maybe we can meet up sometime?" She looks at me hopefully.

I feel a glow of happiness inside my chest. I've made a new friend, Ren! Miku's my friend!

We quickly exchange numbers.

Suddenly, everybody falls silent. We look up and gasp. The headmistress, Meiko Sakine is standing onstage, holding a microphone.

"Hello everybody," Mrs Sakine announced. "I am Meiko Sakine, the headmistress of Crypton Academy. All of you are here for the same reason; because you want to follow your dream. Some of you want to be Vocaloids, others wish to be UTAUs. If you don't get into Crypton High, don't lose hope. There are 300 of you here. Only 20 can be chosen. So don't feel too bad if you don't get in."

Her speech doesn't reassure me. I want to be a Vocaloid so badly. If I don't get in… If I don't get in, I don't know what I'll do.

"Now, let us begin. First up is Lapis Aoki!" Meiko announces, going to sit with the other judges.

A girl with short blue and purple hair stands up and scurries to the stage. Her legs are shaking. She must be really nervous.

I watch as more and more people walk to the stage, introduce themselves and sing, and I grow more and more nervous.

"Miku Hatsune!"

Miku flashes a quick smile at me. I try to smile reassuringly back at her, and I mouth, "Good Luck,"

Miku walks confidently onstage and puts on her headset microphone.

"Miku Hatsune," Mrs Sakine says. "What is your song called?"

"World is Mine,"

"Your brother goes here, I believe?"

Miku nods. "Yes,"

"If you are half as good as him, you are likely to get in,"

Miku smiles happily and the music begins to play.

.

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _

_Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne_

_._

Her voice is soooo good! I don't think I'm as good as she is!

.

_Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto _

_Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne? _

_Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto _

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!_

_._

She suddenly bursts into a dance full of hip shaking and pointing. She's a brilliant dancer too. Now I feel useless.

She finishes, curtseys and walks offstage. I nod and smile to try and tell her that she was good.

Mrs Sakine continues to call out names, and as she gets nearer and nearer to the K's I get even more nervous. My heart is thudding.

When she reaches the K's my heart feels like it might burst out of my chest.

But for some reason, Mrs Sakine hesitates. "We seem to have a few family members here! Len Kagamine!"

Kagamine? That's my name! Who dares steal it? I look angrily at the boy who dared have the same name as me, and my jaw drops.

O. M. G. The boy onstage is cuuuute! What? No, of course you must have misheard me, Ren. I didn't just think what you thought I thought. I actually thought that the boy onstage is… uh… mute! No, that's just stupid. Forget I said any of that. Well, I technically didn't say it but… Whatever!

Hey! What's that weird object being waved in front of my face? Oh, it's just Miku's hand. Whoa! I jump, startled.

"Earth to Rin!" I hear Miku whisper. She has a puzzled expression on her face. "You didn't tell me you had a twin,"

"That's because I don't." I said slowly. "We're not related! At all!"

Miku's expression turns dreamy. "He's cute,"

No way, Miku! He's mine! No, Ren! I thought, very clearly, 'He's nine.' And yes, I know he's actually fourteen. So shut up.

"Oliver Kagamine!"

Do you see that, Ren? He only has one eye! Actually, he could have two eyes and the other one doesn't work. But he has a big bandage on his left eye. I want to ask him why, but I can't. Shoot! Stupid curiosity!

"Rin Kagamine!"

Oh no! Oh no! Eeeeeeeep! Ren, help me! I'm standing up. I'm walking, I'm walking. Why am I waddling like a penguin? Stop it! Ok. I'm onstage. Now I've got my headset on. I'm ready. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this!

"Rin Kagamine," Mrs Sakine says. "Are you Len's sister?"

Am I Len's sister? No, I'm not. Go on mouth, tell her.

"HA!" Shoot! Where did that come from? "I mean, no."

"You look very alike," She says.

"I'm pretty sure _I_ don't look anything like him!" They're staring at me. They look kind of shocked. Why? Oh! I didn't mean to be rude! I meant it in a good way! I mean, I'm plain and boring and dull and he's cuuute to the max!

I can see Len in the audience. He doesn't look very happy. No wonder, I just insulted him by accident. I hate myself! Ugh!

"What will you be singing for us today?"

"Cutedown. I mean, Meltcute. I mean Meltdown! Meltdown!"

Stupid mouth! Stop it! Stop it now! Oh, my cheeks are going red!

If Mrs Sakine were an anime character, she would be sweatdropping right now. I can't blame her. All I'm doing is making myself look really stupid right now.

Finally, my music begins to play. My legs are shaking and my heart is pounding but I open my mouth and the words begin to pour out.

.

_Machiakari hanayaka _

_EETERU masui no tsumetasa _

_Nemurenai gozen niji _

_Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru_

_._

As I sing, I throw myself around the stage, spinning and stretching and stepping and strutting and jumping.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah! AH!"

I hold my position for a few seconds. I don't dare to look at the judges reaction. I just looked! They're smiling! I must have done well! Or maybe… Maybe I was so rubbish that they're laughing at me! No, that's impossible. They wouldn't laugh at me. Would they?

I should probably bow. Right. I step forward to bow and – Eeek! My foot slips and now I'm flying off the stage! Oh, I'm going to die! Don't forget me, Ren! And I want you to play Matryoshka at my funeral! And – Ow! My leg really hurts, but I'm alive. Phew!

But look Ren, everyone's staring at me. And now they're laughing! My cheeks are burning like a gazillion suns. I just want to curl up into a ball and stay there forever! Wait. Oh no. Please tell me Len didn't see! Oh, Ren, he saw! He's laughing too! Why me?

.

**Sunday, 3rd August, 2014 – 10:24 pm**

Dear Ren,

I screwed up. I fell off the stage, Ren! In front of everybody! Why am I such a klutz?

I feel like curling up into a hole and just, like, DYING! And then after I'm dead Mrs Sakine will be like, "Hey, Rin Kagamine died because you laughed at her," and then they'll spend the rest of their lives going, "Oh no! If only I hadn't laughed at poor Rin Kagamine!" and then they'll be sorry!

But I don't want to die, so I can't do that.

Gasp! Ren, what if I don't get in because I fell off stage. What if the judges think I'm too clumsy to be a dancer? Everything's gone wrong! I wanted to have a perfect audition! I wanted to wow the judges with my amazing talent! But instead, I ended up making an absolute, utter fool of myself.

Goodnight Ren. I'm going to bed.

.

**Wednesday, 20th August, 2014 – 10:27 pm**

I am currently eating breakfast and feeling very bored. In a few weeks, the holidays will end and I'll have to go back to my boring old school that isn't Crypton Academy. Ugh.

Ooh, my phone just beeped! I think I just got a text!

Yep.

_Miku: I got in! I'm going to Crypton High! What about you?_

Oh. So Miku got into Crypton Academy. And I didn't. She'll be able to follow her dream. And I won't.

_Me: No. I didn't get in._

_Miku: Oh. It won't be as fun without you._

_Miku: I thought your act was really good._

_Miku: I wish you were going._

Me too.

What's this? Rinto just came in with the post and tossed a letter at my head. Rude.

I open it and gasp. OMG! It's from Crypton Academy! For me!

.

_Dear Rin Kagamine,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into The Crypton Academy of Vocals and Dance. We were very impressed by your voice, dance routine and lyrics and would be very glad if you attended Crypton Academy._

_Enclosed is a list of necessary and optional equipment, and term dates are below. Please reply by phone, email or letter by August 30th as we need to know whether you will be attending._

_We are delighted to accept Rin into our school and are confident that she will make brilliant addition to our school. We are sure that Rin will be happy at Crypton Academy, and will receive all the professional training she needs to develop her skills._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Meiko Sakine_

_._

Oh. My. Gosh. Oh my gosh! I'm going to Crypton Academy! Eeeep!

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write, and I tried to make it funny. I'm not too good at being funny though.**

**It would be totally awesome if you could tell me what you think of the story in a review! ****Do you like it? Was it even a teensy weensy bit funny? What do you think of Rin and Miku's personalities so far? Is there a certain character you want me to add in?**

**Anyway, ****I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	2. The Bow is NOT Cute!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

_**Rin**_

**.**

**Monday, 25****th**** August, 2014 –1:55 pm**

Dear Ren,

Heeeelp! In exactly 5 minutes, Miku is going to arrive at my house. We're going shopping for school supplies, except it will be WAAAAAYYY more fun than usual back to school shopping because I am going to CRYPTON ACADEMY! Eeeeep!

…

Oh no! Ren! It's 2 pm and Miku isn't here! She was supposed to arrive 30 seconds ago! What if she isn't coming? What if she's decided that I'm too much of a loser to be friends with? What if- Ooh, the doorbell just went!

It's Miku! YAY! She didn't, like, totally abandon me!

"Hi Rin!" She chirped.

"Hi Le- Miku! I meant Miku!" Stupid mouth!

Luckily, Miku didn't notice my slip up. Or at least I think she didn't.

Miku's outfit is really pretty, I just noticed. She's wearing a pretty teal summer dress with tiny little white flowers on it and a pair of cute teal flip flops and… Hold on… are those mini leek beads on her necklace? I have to get a necklace like that! Except with little orange beads instead of leeks, because I think leeks are ICK!

I look at Miku's clothes and I compare them to my plain tank top and scruffy denim shorts. I actually feel quite ashamed of my outfit now. And why am I wearing a massive silly bow in my hair? Oh yeah, I remember now; because my annoying, bratty little sister Rui said it was "ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE SO CUTE" and cried when I tried to take it off. And then my older sister Lenka came into my room and I begged her to rescue me from Rui's awful bow, but all she did was say "Aww, wear the bow, it's cute," and then walk off. CUTE?! This bow is not cute! It is big and stupid and silly and babyish and annoying!

"That bow's really cute," Miku says.

"THE BOW IS NOT FLIPPING CUTE!"

.

**Monday, 25****th**** August, 2014 –2:30 pm**

Me and Miku are wandering around town, looking for outfits to take with us to Crypton Academy. Luckily, Miku's here to help me find cute outfits, because no way am I wearing scruffy shorts and t-shirts. I need gorgeous outfits that will impress Len! What? No, I clearly thought 'I need gorgeous outfits that will _caress_ Len! No! That's not right! I actually thought 'I need gorgeous outfits that will _undress_ Len! Oh, that's even worse! Just forget everything I just thought! EVERYTHING.

"Hey, that would look cute on you!" Miku says, pointing at an outfit in a shop window.

Once we have bought as many clothes as we can afford, I say, "Maybe we should go get some actual school supplies,"

Miku nods, "That would be a good idea,"

I pull the crumpled equipment list out of my pocket and read through it.

"First let's get our pencil cases and stationary," I say sensibly.

We start to walk to the awesome store that sells really cool stationary. And then I freeze.

Oh. No. Oh no. Ohno ohno ohno ohno ohno! Look, Ren, look! Over there! It's Len! Leeeen! He's with a guy with teal hair and another guy with blonde hair. I can't let him see me!

"Miku!" I say urgently. "We have to go. Now!"

"Why?" Miku asks, confused. "We need to get stationary,"

"We can do that later!" I say. I'm yanking on her arm to try and drag her away, but she's not budging. "Now let's go!"

Miku looks around and then sees the boys. Her eyes light up. "Mikuo! Oh, Mikuo!"

Oh no. The boys are looking around, puzzled. They've definitely heard her, but they haven't seen us. I can still escape!

"MIKUO!" Miku bellows at the top of her voice. Oh no. Now she's waving!

Oh, they've seen us! They've seen us! They're coming this way! I have to hide! But where?

I step behind Miku and crouch, hoping they won't notice me.

Len and the other boys are here. I recognise one of them as the boy with one eye. Oh, I want to ask him what happened sooooo bad! But I have to keep my mouth shut, because somehow, whenever I talk, my words come out all twisted and weird and I end up saying something I never meant to say. So I have to just stay silent and still and hope fervently that they don't notice me.

"Hi little sis," The teal haired boy who I presume is Mikuo.

"Hi Mikuo, hi Len, hi Oliver!" Miku greets them cheerfully.

Please don't mention me please don't mention me please don't mention me please don't mention me please don't mention me please don't mention me please don't mention me please don't mention me please don't mention me-

"I want you to meet Rin!"

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Miku steps aside and the boys stare at me like I'm crazy.

"Uh… What's she doing?" Len asks.

"I don't actually know," Miku says. "What _are_ you doing, Rin?"

Oh great. I suck at lying! Come on, Ren, help me think of a lie! Help me!

"I, uh… I'm… I'm tying my shoelaces!" I lie, standing up quickly.

"Um… ok," Oliver says slowly.

I think they bought it.

Len looks even cuter close up! Eeeep! I can feel my cheeks burning! Don't blush don't blush don't blush don't blush. I'm blushing. Dang it.

"Well, I'm Len Kagamine," Len says. "This is Mikuo Hatsune and this is Oliver Kagamine,"

"I know," I say. They stare at me. Oh shoot. Now I'll seem like a creepy stalker! "I mean, I saw you two at the… um… auditions, you know,"

"I remember you!" Len says suddenly. "You're that girl who went 'HA!' really loudly when Mrs Sakine asked if we were related!"

Shoot! He recognised me! I forced a laugh. "Eheheh. I didn't mean to, you know, say that. Sometimes I say things without thinking first. I didn't mean it in an offensive way,"

Len smiles. "That's okay," Oh he looks like an angel when he smiles! A really adorable angel!

I turn to Oliver and I look him up and down. "You look kind of like a pirate to me! You know, with your one eye and all! Actually, do you only have one eye? What happened to the other one?" Oops. I didn't mean to say it! It just kind of slipped out.

The others are looking at me kind of shocked, but Oliver just smiles. "It's a secret,"

I pout. That's not fair! I hate secrets.

I say, "If I had one eye I would-"

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Miku interrupts me. Rude!

Oliver pulls a face. "School supplies,"

Len pouts. "I don't want to go to school,"

"Did you get in?" I ask curiously.

Len and Oliver nod. "Yep,"

"Cool," I say, but inside I'm squealing 'Yippppeeeee!'

Len is going to the same school as me! And he's going to be in my class! I'm going to see him EVERY SINGLE DAY all year! And since it's a boarding school, I'll get to see him ALL DAY! Well, maybe not all day. But a lot of the day!

"We were just going to get our stationary," Miku says. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Len says, smiling that charming smile of his. My insides feel all fluttery as if 2.34 GAZILLION butterflies are fluttering around inside my stomach. But of course that's not possible because I don't remember eating any butterflies recently, especially not 2.34 GAZILLION of them.

Me and Miku enter the awesome stationary shop and start choosing out the prettiest pens and pencils. The boys just stand there, looking kind of lost.

"What are we supposed to do?" I hear Len ask his friends.

"I don't know," Mikuo replies."Everything's all… girly!"

"The boys section is at the other end of the shop!" Miku yells.

The boys seem relieved, and go to choose their stationary.

After we've bought our stationary, I check the list of equipment.

"Have we got everything?" Miku asks.

"Um… I think so,"

"Good!" Miku says, grinning. "I really want to go buy a new nail polish colour and some more lip gloss! And you need one of those anti-tangle brushes," She says pointedly, glancing at me.

"Hey!" I instinctively touch my tangled hair.

"We'll be going then," Mikuo says, backing away.

"And me!" Len and Oliver chorus quickly.

Len pulls a notebook from his pocket and scribbles something down. Then he passes it to Oliver, who does the same. Oliver tears out the sheet of paper and hands it to me. I stuff it into my pocket quickly.

"Oh and by the way, Rin," Len says, looking deep into my eyes like

Oh my gosh, is he going to say something meaningful? Maybe he's going to say, 'Rin Kagamine, you are the prettiest, sweetest, kindest, funniest, most talented girl in the UNIVERSE. Will you go out with me?', and then I'll say, 'Len Kagamine, you are the cutest, sweetest, kindest, funniest, most talented boy in the UNIVERSE and I will TOTALLY go out with you!'

He's opening his mouth Ren! He's going to say it! He's going to say it!

"Cute bow."

What? WHAT?

"THE BOW IS NOT CUTE!"

.

**Monday, 25****th**** August, 2014 –7:00 pm**

Gosh, I'm exhausted! I'm going to go to bed and sleep for, like, EIGHT hours! Which is a LOOOOOOOOONG time!

Hey, what's this? My pocket just made a rustling sound! Hey! Guess what was inside? That sheet of paper Oliver gave me earlier.

I glance down at the sheet of paper. Two phone numbers have been hastily scribbled down. One must be Len's, the other Oliver's. Wait. I have Len's number. I have Len's number! I HAVE LEN'S NUMBER! Eeeep!


	3. You, like, FORGOT about me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**This chapter took a while to write, but it's finally finished. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and remember to RR and FF! It helps a lot!**

**So, let's go! Time to Read!**

**.**

**_Rin_**

**.**

**Monday, 1****st**** September, 2014 –3:06 pm**

Tee hee hee hee!

That's the sound of my little siblings laughing.

Sigh! Sigh! Sigh!

That's the sound of my older siblings sighing.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Grrr!

That's the sound of me jumping up and down on my suitcase to try and get it to FREAKING CLOSE!

Dad said that I should pack my things in the big suitcase instead of my smaller shiny orange suitcase so that I'll have more room to pack my stuff into, but I said, "Dad, I want to go to Crypton High in style, not pulling along that ugly old thing!"

So now I'm desperately trying to close my suitcase, but for some strange reason it just won't shut!

"Do you need some help with that?" I hear Lenka ask. She is peering over my shoulder at the suitcase.

"I do, actually," I admit. I quickly glare at my irritating younger siblings, Rui and Rei. They're laughing their heads off, as if it's sooooooo funny that I can't close my suitcase. Well it's not funny. Not one bit.

"Let me have a look," Lenka says, opening my suitcase.

She sighs. "Why is your suitcase stuffed full of oranges, Rin?"

"It's not just full of oranges!" I argue. "There are tangerines in there too! See?"

"Rin, you haven't packed any clothes!"

Oh. "I forgot about them. Hey look! There's a clementine in there too!"

I swear Lenka just sweatdropped.

.

**Wednesday, 3****rd**** September, 2014 –7:00 am**

I just woke up, like, two seconds ago and I'm SUPER excited! In exactly 3 hours, I will be at Crypton High!

Me and Miku have arranged for her to come to my house and for us to drive there together. And when I say drive I mean Rinto will be driving. We will just be sitting in the back chatting and watching funny cat videos on our phones.

Anyway, I'm going to get ready now. Talk to you later!

.

**Wednesday, 3****rd**** September, 2014 –8:00 am**

Miku just arrived!

We go upstairs to my room.

"Rin!" Miku says. "I brought my nail varnish collection!"

Yep. That's right. Miku collects nail varnish! She has exactly 52 bottles of the gunky stuff that she never opens.

"So?" I reply, not understanding why she was telling me this.

"So, I want to paint your nails!"

"What? You know I don't that gunk going on my nails! It's all icky and gross!"

"You seriously need a manicure," Miku says, grabbing my hand and inspecting it. "Do you bite your nails or something?"

"No!" I lie.

"Whatever. Let me paint them! Pleeeeeaaassseee!"

"…"

"Pretty please with an orange on top?"

"Fine,"

Miku starts painting my nails orange and chatting away about a snail she'd seen in her garden once.

"I swear that it could, like, understand me or something! And…"

I zone out a bit.

…

Ewww! Miku is sticking tiny orange things to my fingernails! What are they?

"What are you doing?" I yelp.

"I'm putting gems on your nails so that we match!" She holds up her hands and shows me her fingernails, which look the same but are teal instead of orange.

I sigh and let Miku prettify my nails.

Knock knock knock!

Wait, did somebody just knock on my bedroom door? Nobody ever knocks on my bedroom door. They usually just yell from downstairs and force me to get off my butt and go see what they want.

"Come in!" I call.

The door creaks open and my little twin siblings poke their heads inside.

"Hello," Rui lisps, pretending to be shy. "I'm Rui,"

"And I'm Rei," Rei grins, showing the little gap in his teeth that adults seem to find so adorable.

"Aww! They're so cute!" Miku squeals, almost spilling the nail varnish bottle on my hand.

"Trust me, they aren't," I warn her. She ignores me and runs to hug them.

I sigh. Miku has fallen under what I call the 'Innocent Spell'. The Innocent Spell is a type of magic certain people have that make people find them utterly adorable. People who can cast the 'Innocent Spell' tend to get whatever they want and never get into trouble.

"Rin!" Rui whines. "Can you wear the bow?"

"No," I say curtly.

Rui's eyes fill up with tears. "But I want you to wear the bow!"

She starts to sob. "Fine! I'll wear the bow!" I snap, shoving the ridiculous bow onto my head. I'll just take it off at the door.

"Rin! Miku!" I hear my mum call. "It's time to go!"

Eeeep!

We quickly run downstairs, leaving the twins behind in my room.

.

**Wednesday, 3****rd**** September, 2014 –9:02 am**

"Have you got everything?" Mum asks.

"Yep!" Miku says cheerily.

Have I got everything?

Bag full of oranges (and tangerines! And some clementines!) – Check!

Bag with toothbrush and pyjamas and stuff – Check!

Lifetime supply of sweets – I wish!

Suitcase – Wait, where _is_ my suitcase?

I must have left it upstairs! In the same room as… gasp! Rui and Rei!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I fly up the stairs and fling my bedroom door open.

"RUI! REI! What are you doing?" I shriek.

My little twin siblings are kneeling beside my suitcase. They hear my yell and look up at me.

"We was decorating your suitcase!" Rei says, beaming.

"You're supposed to say 'we were', stupid!" Rui hisses, slapping Rei on the head.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, we were making it look pretty!" Rui says, clapping her hands together happily.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Miku squeals.

I ignore her. I'm too busy FREAKING OUT over what they've done to my suitcase.

They've stuck tons of sparkly princess and heart stickers on it, and they've written 'I Wanna be a Princess' on it in PERMANENT MARKER.

"They've ruined it!" I wail. "I can't take that to school!"

"Course you can!" Miku says. "It looks great,"

I glare at her. "It doesn't look great at all. It looks stupid and babyish." I turn to the twins. "You!"

"Us?" They ask, pointing at themselves.

"Yes, you! Whose stupid idea was this?"

They pointed to each other. "His!" "Hers!"

I feel like putting them in a rocket ship and then sending them into OUTER SPACE!

"Hey, Rin, we really have to go now," Miku says, checking her watch.

I snatch up my suitcase, stick my tongue out at the twins and storm out. I'm so mad right now!

.

**Wednesday, 3****rd**** September, 2014 –9:00 am**

I'm here. I'm finally here. I'm at Crypton Academy.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

I'm sitting in the car with Miku. Rinto is getting the suitcases out of the boot.

"Let's go!" Miku squeals. "Come on!"

She flings the door open and leaps out. "Come on, Rin!"

"I'm coming," I say, and I stumble out of the doors. And trip and fall flat on my face.

"Oh, Rinny!" Miku laughs. "You're so clumsy!"

"Shut up!" I yell. Meanie!

"You just fell," I hear a voice say.

"No way! I hadn't noticed," I say sarcastically, getting up.

Len pouts. "You don't seem pleased to see me,"

Wait- Len? No. Oh no. No, no, NO! Why? Why, of all people, did LEN KAGAMINE have to see me fall?

I fake a laugh and try to calm my burning blush. "Of course I'm pleased to see you!" No! I sound too keen! "I mean, whatever," Now I sound like I don't care at all! "I mean… hi?"

Len seems confused. "Uh… hi?"

We stand there awkwardly for a minute.

"Hey! Let's go inside!" Miku yells excitedly.

I grab my bags and allow myself to be dragged away by Miku. She takes us to the main hall and tells us she "needs the loo". But as she leaves, she winks at me. Stupid Miku. Now I'm all alone with Len and it's going to be so awkward.

"Uh… Like I said yesterday, cute bow," Len remarks.

What? Oh no. I forgot to take the stupid bow off! I open my mouth to yell, but the words get caught in my throat and I end up making a weird choking noise that sounds like a strangled MOOSE.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, seeming worriedly. I inwardly swoon, but outwardly I say, "I'm fine. And the bow isn't cute!"

"It's cute on you,"

I blush furiously. Did he just call me… cute? But I'm not cute! My hair is messy and my eyes are pale and watery. He's just trying to be nice. Yes, he didn't actually mean it. But maybe I'll start wearing the bow more, just in case he actually likes it.

"Do want to be a princess then?" Len asks, glancing at my suitcase.

Shoot! The stickers! Now, he probably thinks I'm a big baby! I force a laugh. "My younger siblings," I explain, hoping he'll understand.

Luckily for me, he did. "Oh," He says, and he laughs. "I don't have any siblings, but I do have a cousin, and he's just as bad!"

"Oliver?" I raise an eyebrow.

Len nods.

"But he seemed nice," I say.

"He acts like it, but he isn't really. He always uses what I call-"

"The Innocent Spell," I finish.

Len stares at me in shock. "How did you know?"

"My siblings do the exact same thing. Pretend they're perfect and secretly they're evil."

"Who's evil?" Oliver asks, appearing behind us.

"You are," Len says sharply.

"Me?" Oliver blinks. "I'm not evil. You are! You abandoned me by the car! Why'd you do that?"

"Because I don't like you," Len says coldly.

Poor Oliver. He looks sad. Why does Len dislike him so much? Was he really as evil as Rui and Rei? I can't believe that. Oliver seems so nice!

"I'm back!" Miku calls, re-joining us. "Now let's go find out about our houses!"

Wait. Houses?

I'd completely forgotten about the houses!

Let me explain. Basically, the school is split into four groups called houses, and you get put into a house. Houses compete against each other in things like sport and music!

"What house do you want to be in?" Miku asks us, walking backwards down the corridor.

"I bet you can guess!" Len grins.

"I bet I can!" Miku says, grinning back.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused. I know that the houses are all named after famous Vocaloids and UTAUs, but I don't know what the names of the houses are.

"Here," Len says, handing me a leaflet.

I scan the leaflet and find the section about the houses.

_._

_Houses:_

- _Megurine_

Definitely named after Luki Megurine.

- _Megpoid_

Named after Gumiya Megpoid.

- _Kasane_

Named after Ted Kasane.

- _Kagamine_

.

Wait, what? There's a Kagamine house?

"There's a Kagamine house?" I exclaim. "I've never heard of a famous Kagamine!"

Len, Miku and Oliver all look at each other and grin. What was that supposed to mean?

"Do you know something I don't?" I ask them, confused.

They laugh and start to walk off.

"Hey! Wait for meeeeeee!" I wail. Great. Now I have to run to catch up.

Come on feet. You can run 5 metres without falling over, right?

"WAAAAAH!"

Apparently not.

.

**Wednesday, 3****rd**** September, 2014 –11:10 am**

I'm in the Kagamine house! And so are Len and Oliver and Miku! I'm in the house named after somebody I've never heard of. Oh well. At least it's my surname too! It's practically my house! Oh, and Len and Oliver's too, of course. Me and Len could be queen and king of the Kagamine house, and Oliver could be the prince!

Enough daydreaming. Guess who our class guide is?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, that's enough time to guess!

Our guide is… Mikuo!

When he saw me and Miku he said, "Great. I have to look after you two monsters,"

But I knew he was joking because he was grinning really wide.

Len and Oliver were super annoyed that Mikuo is our guide, because he kept teasing them and calling them 'ickle babies', and saying "Don't worry, I'll take care of you babies,"

"I'm not a baby," Len muttered. "I'm a man,"

We all laughed so hard when he said that. Ha!

Len is still in a bad mood. He's sitting in the corner of the room, sulking.

Oh! I haven't told you where we are yet!

I'm currently in our common room! Common room! An actual common room! I've read about them in books, but I never thought I'd actually sit in one and socialize. Not that I'm actually socializing. Miku is busy flirting with a guy with blue hair, Oliver is getting cooed over by the girls, and Len, as I said, is in the corner. I'm just sitting quietly on one of the super comfy couches, thinking.

Oh! Mikuo has just come to collect us and take us to see our dorms. I'll talk to you later!

.

**Wednesday, 3****rd**** September, 2014 –11:20 pm**

Wow! Our dorm is bigger than my room at home! I leap onto my bed and curl up on the soft material.

"This room is awesome!" Miku says, looking around.

"I know!"

"Hey! Maybe we should unpack," Miku suggests. She starts to take all of her neatly folded clothes out of her suitcase and hang them up in her wardrobe.

I open my suitcase, hoping fervently that Mum or Dad packed my suitcase. If Mum or Dad packed my suitcase, my clothes will be neatly folded. If Rinto or Lenka packed my suitcase, my clothes will be crumpled. And if Rui or Rei packed my suitcase… I don't even want to think about that.

Oh good. My parents packed my suitcase.

I start to unpack.

.

**Wednesday, 3****rd**** September, 2014 –12:30 pm**

I finished unpacking almost an hour ago, and I'm sooooo bored. Miku disappeared off to speak to her brother and left me all alone. Ugh. I wish you could talk to me, Ren. Actually, that would be kind of weird, since you're in my head, so technically I'd be talking to myself.

Oh! Somebody just knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Lunchtime, Rin!" It's Mikuo.

"Great! I'm starving!" I follow Mikuo to the dining hall, where Miku, Len and Oliver are already eating.

"What? How are you already here?" I ask them, sitting down beside them.

"We got here, like, 10 minutes ago," Miku says, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"What? Didn't you think to tell me?" I say, mildly upset.

Len shrugs. "We just kind of forgot,"

WHAT? They forgot? How could they forget me?

"Oh, you forgot did you?" I say, raising my voice. "You forgot?"

Miku elbows Len. "Rin, don't get mad. What Len meant was-"

"You forgot that we went to town together? You forgot that I go to the same school as you? You forgot that I EXIST?" I yell.

"Rin, I didn't mean-"

I don't stick around to listen to what Len says. I pick up my lunch and storm off.

No, I'm not being dramatic! Miku, my best friend, and Len, my crush, totally forgot about me! And so did Oliver! I thought Oliver would at least remember. He doesn't seem like the sort to leave anybody out. But actually, Oliver seemed pretty distracted. I don't even know if he noticed my presence at all.

Where am I going to sit now, Ren? The dining hall is super full. I can see a table with only 4 people sitting there, but I don't have the courage to ask to sit with them. But I've got to be brave. I'm going to go up to them and ask to sit with them.

"Um… can I sit with you?" I ask, tapping gently on the red haired girl's shoulder.

She turns and looks at me. Is she going to say no? Please don't say no!

She smiles. "Of course!"

Phew! I sit down beside the girl.

"I'm Teto Kasane!" Teto says. She has awesome hair, by the way. She has twin tails that look like drills. Wait, did she say Teto Kasane?

"Teto Kasane? Are you by any chance related to Ted Kasane, the UTAU?"

"Yes. He's my older brother." Teto sighs and pouts. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Why?" I ask, confused. If my brother was famous, I would want everyone to know!

"Because I want people to like me for who I am, not just because my brother's famous," Teto explains.

I guess that makes sense.

She introduces me to the others. The pink haired girl is called IA, the blue haired girl is called Ring Suzune, and the orange haired boy is called Lui Hibiki.

They're really nice and cool, even though Teto's a little weird.

"Hey, have you heard?" IA says excitedly. "There's going to be a-"

Just then, the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. That's annoying. IA seemed like she was going to tell me some really cool news.

.

**Wednesday, 3****rd**** September, 2014 –11:20 pm**

I'm just going back to my dorm right now and- oh.

"Hi Miku," I say coldly. I forgot Miku shares a dorm with me.

"Rin! I'm sorry!" Miku says, "We didn't mean to forget you! We were just talking about something really important and it just kind of slipped from our minds! Besides, we thought you were on your way. The bell went, and Mikuo said that he'd knocked on every door."

"Well he didn't knock on mine," I huff. So even Mikuo forgot about me! And why didn't I hear the bell? Maybe because I was busy daydreaming about Len.

"So, can you forgive us?" Miku asks her eyes big and pleading.

I pretend to think for a minute, and then I say, "Ok,"

"Yay!" Miku cheers, running up to me and hugging me.

"Let me finish!" I say, and Miku lets go. "Ok… but only if you tell me what's so important that you were talking about."

"Well, to celebrate the new school year, the school is going to hold a massive dance!"

"Cool!" I say, even though I hate dances. I always end up going alone because I never have a date. Dances are super boring on your own, especially when all your friends are busy hanging out with their dates. Not that I had many friends at my old school.

"And you have to go with a date!" Miku says excitedly. "Well, you don't have to, but going without one would be super lame."

So I have to get a date! Or else I'll end up as an epic loser!

"When is it?"

"Two weeks on Friday,"

So Len has over two weeks to ask me. No, I'm being stupid. Len won't ask me.

"Who do you want to ask you?" Miku asks, sitting down on her bed.

Len, of course. But I don't tell her that though. Instead I say, "I don't know,"

"Guess who I want to ask me!" Miku says.

So Miku likes someone, huh? I want to know who! "Tell me!"

Miku blushes. "Len,"

Cool. Wait, what?

**Eheheh! So Miku likes Lennykins too! Who do you think Len will ask to the dance? Rin or Miku? Leave a review saying which one!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	4. You like KAITO?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Hiya!**

**Remember to review and follow and favourite! It really helps!**

**Anyway, to the story!**

**.**

**Rin**

**.**

_"__Guess who I want to ask me?" Miku says._

_So Miku likes someone, huh? I want to know who! "Tell me!"_

_Miku blushes. "Len,"_

_Cool. Wait, what?_

"Did you just say Len?" I ask.

"Yes,"

"As in, Len Kagamine,"

Miku stares at me like I'm crazy. "Yes,"

"As in, the Len Kagamine in our class,"

"Yes!"

"As in-"

"Yes!" Miku yells. "That Len Kagamine!"

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Nononononono! Me and Miku aren't supposed to like the same person! We're supposed to like different people! We're supposed to tease each other about our crushes and encourage each other to confess! And then we're supposed to find out that our crushes like us back and start dating! We're supposed to live happily ever after!

Oh God. I just had a horrible thought. What if Len likes Miku back? What if they start dating, and then move in with each other, and then get engaged, and then get married, and then have kids? And what if I have to watch it all happen, knowing that Len will never be mine? What if I end up dying alone?

No! I can't let that happen! But what else I can do? Confess? Ha! No way! I'm never ever telling Len how I feel! EVER!

"Do you think he likes me?" Miku asks nervously.

I want to say, "No, Miku, he definitely doesn't like you so you should just give up now!"

But I don't, because even though Miku likes the same guy as me, she's still my best friend. And besides, it's not like she knew that I liked Len.

Instead, I say, "Of course he likes you! Why wouldn't he?"

Miku's so pretty. Her hair is always shiny and her eyes are pretty. She always wears cool outfits and she's really fun and nice. Why wouldn't Len like her? My hair is always tangled and messy and practically NEVER shines. My eyes are nice, I suppose, but my clothes aren't always fashionable. And I can't take two steps without tripping over my own feet. Why would Len like me?

This is so depressing to think about. I'm just going to go cry into my pillow now. Actually, I can't do that, because Miku's in the room. I'm just going to mentally cry then.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.

**Thursday, 4****th**** September, 2014 –8:00 am**

.

.

.

.

.

_Where am I? I'm somewhere dark and cold. Am I all alone?_

_"__Hello?" I call out, but my words fade away before anybody can hear them._

_Help me, Ren. Help me._

_Suddenly, the world brightens. I'm in my maths room. Mr Hiyama is talking about something to do with algebra, but his words are all jumbled. I can't understand a word he's saying._

_I put my hand up. "Mr Hiyama!"_

_He doesn't seem to see or hear me. "Mr Hiyama!"_

_Why doesn't he respond? I stand and walk up to him. "Mr Hiyam-"_

_I shiver as Mr Hiyama walks straight through me. What's happening, Ren? I'm scared! Am I dead? Did I die?_

_I leave the classroom and wander the halls. Maybe I did die. Maybe I'm a ghost. Maybe I'm going to haunt these hallways for eternity._

_I can see Len! He's walking down the corridor._

_"__Len!" I yell. "Len!"_

_I run up to him, but I trip and go flying. I fall straight through him.  
"Len," I whisper._

_He can't see me. He can't hear me. I must be dead. Then why isn't he upset? Doesn't he care?_

_And then I see her. Miku. Len walks up to her and hugs her. I feel a burning hatred for Miku in my chest. Len is mine! MINE!_

_But he's not mine anymore. I have nobody. I'm all alone._

_Miku looks at me from over Len's shoulder, and smirks. She walks up to me and leans down._

_Then she opens her mouth and says, "Rin! Get up!"_

_What?_

.

"Rin! GET UP!"

I open my eyes. Oh good! It was only a dream! More like a nightmare, actually.

I scramble out of bed and open my wardrobe. Today I need to impress Len! I choose an extra special outfit, and even wear a skirt!

I go to the bathroom to shower and get ready, and instead of using just clear lip gloss mascara like I usually do, I use a pink lip gloss and tons of mascara. I brush my hair really well and get all the tangles out. And then I slip on my bow and exit the bathroom. After using the loo, of course.

Miku notices immediately. "You should dress up more often, Rin! You look so pretty!"

I smile at her.

We run into Len and Oliver on our way to class.

"Wow!" Len says, looking me up and down. "You look nice today, Rin!"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Are you saying that I don't usually look nice?"

Len goes bright red. "N-no, I meant-"

I laugh and nudge him. "I'm just messing with you,"`

But inwardly I'm squealing, because he said that I look nice! Miku's right, I need to dress up more often!

"Who are you going to ask to the dance?" I ask Len.

Miku's eyes widen and she blushes. I frown, remembering Miku's crush on Len.

"I have someone in mind," Len says.

Please don't let that someone be Miku.

"Who?" I ask.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Len says.

"That's not fair! I hate secrets," I complain, pouting.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I check my texts.

.

_Mum: You forgot your teddy bear at home! I thought you couldn't sleep without it! Did you sleep OK last night?_

.

"You have a teddy bear?" Len says.

I drop my phone in shock.

Oh God! My cheeks are burning! Len knows that I have teddy bear now! He probably thinks that I'm a massive baby! Stupid Lenka. I left my bear at home for a reason!

"Don't you know it's rude to read other people's tex…" I trail off upon seeing the guy in front of me.

"Did you drop this?" He asks, handing me my phone.

He's HOT! As in utterly gorgeous! Ren, what do I do?

"Uh… y-yes. Thanks," I stammer, taking my phone.

"It's nothing," He says, smiling his gorgeous smile and pushing his gorgeous out of his eyes. He walks off, and I stare after him, gaping.

"Who's he?" I ask, not taking my eyes off him. The boys don't reply. Len is glaring at the back of the guy's head, and Oliver doesn't seem to know.

"His name is Kaito," Miku says. Then she raises an eyebrow and grins. "Why? Do you like him?"

"He's gorgeous…" I breathe dreamily. Well, since Len doesn't like me, I might as well consider other options, right?

Len scowls and crosses his arms. "He's not that great," He mutters.

"He is," I say, tearing my eyes away from Kaito. Why is Len acting so grumpy all of a sudden?

"We're going to be late!" Oliver suddenly says.

And we all rush to class.

.

**Thursday, 4****th**** September, 2014 –1:25 pm**

Finally, the boring normal lessons are over and it's time for an afternoon full of MUSIC!

We step into our music classroom and the teacher says, "Sit wherever you like!"

I hurry to sit at a table with Miku, and Len and Oliver join us. Kaito, Teto and IA join us at the table. I notice Len shoot an irritated glare at Kaito. Kaito pretends not to notice. Why is Len acting so horrible to Kaito? What did Kaito ever do to him?

The teacher stands up and smiles at us all. "My name is Galaco,"

Galaco? That's such a cool name!

"Now since it's only your second day, I'm guessing you don't know each other very well,"

That's true. I don't know many other people in my class.

"So we're going to play some name games!"

"Yay!" Me and Teto cheer simultaneously. Our eyes meet and we both burst out laughing.

Galaco smiles.

I learn tons of names from the games! I know the name of, like, everybody in the class:

.

_Me! Rin Kagamine!_

_Len Kagamine_

_Oliver Kagamine_

_Miku Hatsune_

_Teto Kasane_

_IA_

_Ring Suzune_

_Lui Hibiki_

_Gumi Megpoid_

_Luka Megurine_

_Neru Akita_

_Kaito Shion_

_Kaiko Shion_

_Gakupo Kamui_

_Yukari Yuzuki_

_Miki_

_Rion Tone_

_Lapis Aoki_

_Merli Aoki_

.

"Now we're going to get onto the serious work," Galaco says, but she's smiling.

We all groan.

"But it's fun serious work!"

We all cheer.

"I am going to put you into pairs and in your pairs, you will write a song. You will perform it to the class next Friday."

Yes! A performance!

"I will be choosing your partners at random,"

No! Random partner!

What if I get somebody I don't know? It'll be so awkward!

"The first pair is… Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui!"

I see Luka frown, clearly not happy with her partner.

"Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion!"

Miku smiles slightly and I feel the tiniest pang of jealousy. I'm guessing that she finds Kaito gorgeous too.

"Oliver Kagamine and Yuki Kaai,"

Yuki. Yuki. Who's Yuki again? Oh yeah. That girl with the black pigtails and red dress. She looks about 9, even though she's 14. I'm guessing she got teased for that a lot at her old school.

"And the last pair is… the Kagamine twins!"

"We're NOT twins!" Me and Len both yell.

"You should be," Galaco says.

Uh, no. Gross.

"I'd rather DIE than be his twin," I say.

"Well I'd rather step on a Lego brick than be her twin!" Len says.

Ouch. That hurt a tiny bit. I think I'm about to cry, actually. Wait… wait… nope. No tears.

"Well too bad," Galaco says. "You're partners,"

I'm actually super happy to be his partner. We get to sing a song together! Eeeep!

"You're so lucky," Miku says enviously. "I wish I was Len's partner,"

Well ha ha. I'm his partner, not you.

"You get to sing a love song with Len,"

Wait, what?

"A LOVE SONG?" I blurt out. Everybody turns to stare at me. My cheeks are on fire! God, why does this always happen to me?

"Yes, Rin, you are correct," Galaco says. "There is a reason why I have put you in boy-girl pairs. You will have to write and perform a love song."

No! I can't sing a love song with Len! It'll be so awkward! I wouldn't mind singing a love song with Kaito, though. I would probably do anything he asked me if he smiled his gorgeous smile at me. Well, maybe not anything. But most things!

Galaco gives us some time to discuss our songs while she plays games on her phone.

"So, what should we write our song about?" Len says.

Kaito looks so gorgeous. I could gaze at him all day. "A girl who falls deeply in love with the most beautiful boy in the world when he picks up her phone for her,"

Not that I'm in love with Kaito; yet.

Len crosses his arms and glares at me. "Can't you stop thinking about Kaito for one second?" The he frowns and furrows his eyebrows. "Please don't tell me you're in love with him!"

I don't answer. Len just wouldn't understand.

.

**Thursday, 4****th**** September, 2014 –4:30 pm**

Wow, lessons go on for a long time. The final lesson of the day ended about 5 minutes ago. I'm currently walking with Miku and Len to the dining hall to grab a bite to eat, because I'm super hungry!

"I wonder if they serve anything with leeks in it here," Miku says to herself.

Suddenly, I hear somebody yell, "Rin!"

I turn around and see Oliver running up to me.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favour?" Oliver asks.

"What favour?" I ask.

"I lost James. Can you help me find him?"

"Who's James?"

Oliver shuffles awkwardly and blushes. He mumbles something.

"What was that?"

He mumbles again.

"I still can't hear you,"

"My plush bird, okay?" He says.

I laugh. How cute! "Awww, Ollie! You don't have to be ashamed of having a stuffed animal. I think it's cute,"

"Shut up," Oliver mutters. "So can you help me?"

I glance at Miku and Len, who are staring at me curiously. I remember the food that my stomach was begging to eat. "Can't you ask Len to help you?"

"No way! He'll just make fun of me!" Oliver says. "You're the only person I can trust to not laugh at me."

But my stomach… I don't want to help him. I want to go eat.

And then Oliver looks up at me and my stomach does a backflip. Wow. His eye is absolutely amazing, I just noticed. It's a vibrant yellow and impossibly large, and it seems to glow with a weird sort of magic. My eyes are drawn to it like a magnet. I could stare at it forever. And ever and ever and ever…

"Hey, Rin! Are you okay?" I hear a distant voice call. I think that was Miku. "Rin!"

I tear my eyes away from Oliver's and rub them. Whoa. What just happened?

"I'm fine," I say.

"Good. Cause you were staring at Oliver and you weren't blinking." Miku says. "It was like you were in a trance!"

In a trance, huh? Yeah, right. But God, Oliver's eye is stunning.

.

**Saturday, 6****th**** September, 2014 –6:30 pm**

Ren! I'm boooored! I've got nothing to do but eat oranges and stare at the ceiling. Or talk to Miku, but she's been quite glum and worried and really really BORING today.

"Len hasn't asked me yet," Miku says anxiously for the fiftieth time. "What if he doesn't ask me at all?"

Ugh! I'm fed up of her asking me this!

"Of course he will. He's probably just shy," I repeat for the fiftieth time. I don't even know if I'm lying or not. "I've said that, like, fifty times!"

Miku smiles and hugs her pillow tightly. "I know. I just want Len to ask me sooooo bad!"

And so do I. And if he were to ask me (which he won't) I'd totally go to the dance with him.

"I've liked him for 2 years now," Miku sighs.

2 YEARS? Oh God! I didn't know it was that serious! Any chance of a relationship with Len just totally EXPLODED! I can't ever go out with Len, because it would upset Miku too much, and our friendship would be ruined! In fact, I need to stop liking Len altogether! As much as I like Len, Miku's my best friend. Friends come before boyfriends. I follow that rule very strictly. Not that I ever had any friends. Or boyfriends for that matter. Anyway, what I'm saying is I just have to forget about my crush on Len, and crush on somebody else. Like Kaito, with his gorgeous smile, or Oliver, with his stunning eye. Actually, maybe not Oliver. Crushing on him would just feel weird.

Miku looks at me. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Yes, Len. But since Len isn't an option anymore…

"Yeah," I say.

Miku grins and leans forward, bursting to find out who it is. "Who?"

"Kaito…" I say. I mean, I'm not exactly lying. I do like Kaito. But only in a hey-look-at-that-gorgeous-boy way. Not in a I-love-you-let's-get-married way. I'm 14! Why am I thinking about marriage?

"You mean that hot, blue haired guy?"

"Yep,"

Miku squeals. "Rin loves Kaito! Rin loves Kaito! Rin loves Kaito!"

"Shut up!" I yell, my cheeks burning. Stupid, loud Miku! "Someone might hear you!"

"Rin loves Kaito?" Shoot. Too late. Oliver is standing in the doorway, a confused expression on his face.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I yell. God, how embarrassing!

Oliver doesn't reply. He just kind of tilts his head and stares at me. "You like… Kaito?"

I cover my face with my hands. "Don't you dare tell Len!"

"Don't worry," Oliver says, continuing to stare blankly at me. "I won't."

Urgh. I can feel that squirmy feeling inside again. I tear my eyes away from his and blink. What is up with that eye?

When I look back, Oliver's gone.

Anyway, if Len finds out that I "like" Kaito, my life will be totally ruined!

Oops. Miku just asked me a question.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I said, can you help me make Len fall in love with me?" Miku asks. "Please?"

No! I want to yell. No! NO!

"Of course," I reply. "What are friends for?"

I'm such a good friend. Even though I desperately want to slap Miku and yell "Len is mine!" at the top of my lungs, I don't. Because Miku deserves to be with Len. I mean, it's only fair. Miku has known Len for years. I've only known him for a month or so. I need to stop liking Len so that Miku and Len can be happy together.

But why is it so freaking difficult?

**Poor Rinny. She's so sweet, sacrificing her happiness for Miku. And Len doesn't seem to like Kaito at all. I wonder why...**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Were we being SPIED on?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

**Hello! So I finally updated!**

**Anyway, remember to Read and Review and Follow and Favourite!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**.**

**Sunday, 7****th**** September, 2014 –10:00 am**

I'm walking towards the dining hall with Miku to get breakfast. I'm starving! It's Sunday, so there are no lessons! Yes! And-

CRASH!

"Ow!" I yelp.

"Ow!" Len yells.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two okay?" Miku asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

We both stand up.

"Sorry for crashing into you," Len apologises.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I say.

Len looks at me for a minute, and then looks away.

"Pink suits you," He says. I blush.

"We should go get breakfast," Miku interrupts.

"Yeah," I say. "Hey do you mind if I sit with some other friends today?"

Miku shrugs. "Sure,"

Len stares at me and opens his mouth as if he was about to say something. Then he closes it.

"Let's go Len," Miku says, grabbing Len by the arm.

"Hey!" I hear a small voice cry. "Don't forget about me!"

Shoot! I didn't notice that Oliver was here.

"Seriously, Oliver. Do you have to always sit with us?" Len asks, irritated.

I kick him. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Len," I snap. I smile at Oliver. "You can sit with me and my friends," I say.

Oliver shakes his head sadly. "No. I'm not that hungry. I think I'll just go to the library and read or something," And he walks off.

As soon as he's out of earshot, I turn on Len. "Why do you have to be so mean to him?" I hiss.

Len scowls. "He deserves it. My parents adore him for some reason. Ever since he came to stay with me and my parents, he's always been whining and getting whatever he wants. He's horrible."

For some reason, I can't imagine Oliver ever whining. And then I realise something. I open my mouth to say it, but then think better of it and I just walk off.

.

Mmm… Bacon and eggs is totally my fave breakfast.

"Has anybody asked you to the dance yet?" Teto asks, taking a bite of bread and butter.

Ring and Lui blush. I think they're going together. They totally should. They look so cute together!

IA shakes her head. "Not yet. There are a few guys I wouldn't mind going with."

"Yeah. Like Kaito or Len or Gakupo. They're cute," Teto says, grinning.

IA turns to me. "What about you, Rin?"

"Huh?" Me? "What about me?"

"Who do you like?"

"Uh…" I can't tell them about my crush on Len! What if Len were to find out? Or worse, what if Miku were to find out? "Um… Mikuo!"

Shoot. Where did that come from? I should really start thinking before I speak!

"Really?" Teto says, her eyes lighting up. "You mean our guide? The older guy!"

"Yep," It's too late to change my mind now. I just have to pretend I like Mikuo now. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah! Mikuo's super cute!" Teto yells, and everybody in the dining hall turns to look at us. Including, Len and Miku.

"Teto! Shut up!" I hiss, my cheeks burning.

Teto giggles. "Oops!" I swear that girl is immune to embarrassment!

.

As I exit the dining hall, I feel a sharp tap on my shoulder. I spin around.

"Why were you talking about how cute my brother is?" Miku asks, staring at me strangely.

"Uh… um…I…Uh…" I stammer.

"Aww, come on Miku!" Teto comes to my rescue. "You can't stop a girl from gossiping, right? Besides, Mikuo is cute!"

Miku raises an eyebrow. "But my brother…"

"Your brother is still a boy." Teto says. "And he's cute,"

"He's too old for you," Miku says, which isn't true. Mikuo is only a year older than me! That's not a huge age difference.

"Who says I like him?" I say. Teto giggles. I kick her, and she shuts up.

Miku relaxes. "It was just kind of weird to think that my best friend might like my brother. Sorry."

"That's okay," I say. Phew.

Teto goes to find IA, and me and Miku walk back to our dorm together.

"Rin! There's exactly 2 weeks until the dance and Len still hasn't asked me!" Miku wails, as soon as we had shut the door behind us.

Imagine how I feel, knowing that Len will never ask me!

"Don't worry! He'll ask you!" I reassure her.

"Ok… If you're sure," Miku says, sitting down on the bed. "What about you? Who are you going to go with?"

"I don't know," I say.

"Maybe Kaito will ask you?" Miku says.

I shake my head. "Yeah right. He'd never ask me."

"Cheer up!" Miku says, jumping up. "How about we go to the common room and find Len?"

"And Oliver," I add.

"And Oliver," Miku says. "Whatever,"

We walk to the common room and open the door. Miku immediately abandons me and runs to talk to Len. Wow, what a great friend.

I'm about to sit down and read a book when I notice Oliver sitting alone in a corner. I walk up to him.

"Hi," I say.

Oliver looks up at me, surprised. "Um… hi,"

"Why are you all alone?" I ask him, sitting down beside him.

Oliver frowns and I can tell that he's trying not to cry. "I don't really have any friends here. Len hates me and Miku hardly even notices that I'm here."

"I like you. I'm your friend," I say. "And Len doesn't hate you. He's just jealous."

Oliver stares at me. "Jealous? Why would he be jealous?"

"He's jealous because his parents give you all the attention."

Oliver frowns. "Oh. How can you tell?"

"Because I'm a genius," I say, and we both laugh.

"Ignore Len." I say, after we'd calmed down. "He's an idiot, and he's not worth worrying about."

I glance up and see Len staring at me from across the room. He didn't hear me did he? No, he couldn't have heard me. Could he?

"Thanks," Oliver says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For being my friend," He says, and I smile.

"You're welcome." I reply. "Now let's go get some breakfast."

"But you just ate!"

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry. And I can tell you're starving too. So come on."

And I grab his hand and drag him away. But as I leave the common room, I see Len staring at me. Weird.

.

**I can't…even…remember…the date…or time**

I'm so tired…woke up…really early…exhausted…I can hardly… think properly. Might have to… leave diary entry…until…later…

Zzzzzzz…

.

**Monday, 8****th**** September, 2014 –6:30 pm**

I feel a bit better now, thanks to a power nap and a lot of coffee.

Miku is painting her nails… pink?

"Miku, what the hell are you doing to your nails?" I yell, sitting up in bed.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean the pink?" She asks, turning to face me. "I thought I'd try something new,"

I know why she's painting her nails pink.

_Len looks at me for a minute, and then looks away._

_"__Pink suits you," He says. I blush._

_"__We should go get breakfast," Miku interrupts._

I decide to give my hair a much needed brushing.

1…2…3…4…let's skip just a few…99…100. Done! Look, I'm lazy, okay? I'll brush my hair later. Or tomorrow. Or when I can be bothered to.

"Len still hasn't asked me," Miku says worriedly.

"Calm down." I say. "Look, if you want, I'll even talk to him for you. Drop a few hints."

Miku's eyes light up. "You would do that for me?"

"Course." I say. "We're friends right?"

"Best friends," Miku says, beaming. "I would hug you, but my nails aren't dry yet."

I think I'm getting over Len. Sort of. Maybe. Not really. But that's okay! I just have to put up with the pain and sadness! I'll be fine.

I leave the door and walk to Len and Oliver's dorm. I knock on the door.

Len answers it. "Hi,"

"Hi. Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Uh, sure,"

I walk inside.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about the dance,"

Len frowns. "What about it? Are you going with anyone?"

"I have someone in mind," I say vaguely. "And you?"2

Len sighs. "I want to ask a girl I like, but I'm scared she'll say no." He looks right at me with those big blue eyes. "What should I do?"

I swallow. He mean's Miku. "I think that she totally likes you, and you should totally ask her,"

Len smiles. "Really?"

"Yep,"

"Ok then. Rin, would you-"

"I'm back. Oh hi Rin!" Oliver enters the room, beaming when he sees me.

Len groans in frustration.

"Hey Ollie," I smile. "Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Ollie. I like it." Oliver says.

"Cool," I say. Then I turn to Len. "What were you saying?"

Len frowns. "Never mind,"

Weird.

.

**Friday, 12****th**** September, 2014 –7:00 pm**

"A week! Only a week!" Miku wails. "Oh, Rin! He's not going to ask me, is he?"

"Of course he will," I say. "You just have to be patient,"

"Patient! How can I be patient? I need a date to the dance, Rin! I NEED ONE!"

I sigh. "I don't have one either, you know,"

Miku shuts up.

.

**Saturday, 13****th**** September, 2014 –1:04 am**

I can't sleep. I keep worrying about the dance and who I'll go with. Maybe I won't get to go at all. Maybe I'll stay in my dorm, miserable and bored.

I need some water. I think I'll go to the water fountain.

I creep out of the dorm, being careful not to wake Miku and tip toe down the corridor. I have a funny feeling that somebody's watching, but when I turn around, nobody's there. I must be imagining things.

I head downstairs and then out into the school gardens. The air is really cold, but it's kind of nice at the same time. The flowers are beautiful. I walk through the gardens to my favourite water fountain and take a sip. Then I hear footsteps.

I spin around. "Who's there?" I call.

And then somebody steps out from behind a bush.

"Oliver?"

"What are you doing out here, Rin?" Oliver asks.

"I was about to ask the same thing," I say.

"Needed air," Oliver says.

"Needed water," I say.

Oliver's eye is even more stunning at night, I notice.

"Your eye is beautiful," I blurt out.

Oliver seems shocked. "What?"

"I said, your eye is beautiful," I repeat. Usually, I would feel embarrassed if I said something like this but for some reason, I'm not. Maybe it's because it's Oliver I'm talking to, or maybe it's just because it's 1 AM and I'm pretty tired.

"Uh… thanks?" Oliver replies, confused.

A bush ruffles slightly and we both look at it. I think that was just the wind, though.

I look back at Oliver and I see a kind person. A lonely person. A sad person. A bullied person. An outcast. My friend.

And I find myself saying, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

I hear a gasp from the bush, and a figure run away towards the school building. Were we being spied on?

**Ooh!**

**And before you ask, don't worry, this is not an OliverxRin fanfic. They are only going as friends, ok?**

**Who do think was spying on them? Leave a review with your guess!**

**And how do you think Len feels about Rin?**

**Anyway, remember to Read an Review and Follow and Favourite!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	6. She, like, totally ABANDONED me!

**Sunday, 14****th**** September, 2014 –10:15 am**

.

"Rin! Get up!"

Ugh…

"Rin! You have to get up! Now!"

Where am I? Oh, right. I'm in bed. Why am I so tired? I'm absolutely exhausted. Oh, I remember now. I didn't get to sleep until, like 5 am last night after the whole water fountain thing. But at least I have a date to the dance, right? Only as friends though. Only as friends.

"RIN!"

"But it's Sunday!" I groan. "I'm tired."

"Rin, there's a super important assembly in fifteen minutes! You have to get up now!" The voice says urgently. I force my eyes open and see a head of pale blue hair above mine.

"Miku?" I ask.

"No. Ring. Do you remember me?"

My eyes fly open and I jolt upright, almost banging heads with Ring. "Where's Miku?"

Ring shrugs. "She must have already left. Now hurry! Teto and the others are waiting outside."

I scramble out of bed and run to find something to wear. But as I get dressed, my brain is whirring. Miku, my best friend and roommate, abandoned me? Why wouldn't she wake me up? Maybe she forgot? No, that's impossible. But why would she just leave without me? WHY?

"Um… Rin?" Ring says hesitantly.

"Yes?"

She pauses. "You might not want to pair bright pink with orange. It looks kind of, um… strange."

I look down at the clothes I'm struggling on. "Oh. Thanks."

Somehow, I manage to get ready in time and we dash outside to meet the others.

"Finally!" Teto exclaims. "We thought you'd never arrive."

"Um… thanks you guys." I say.

"Hmm… what for?" Lui asks.

"For waiting for me and waking me up and everything. You guys are the best."

Ring hugs me. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

"Um… guys?" IA says.

"Yes?"

"We've got 2 minutes to get to assembly."

.

We burst into the assembly hall a minute late. Luckily, the assembly hasn't started yet, but everybody is staring at us. I feel myself go red, but ignore them. This is Miku's fault.

Hold on. Why didn't Len wake me up? Or Oliver? They surely noticed my absence, right? Or maybe they didn't. After all, when I didn't turn up for lunch they forgot me. Maybe they don't care about me at all. I feel a dull pain in my chest upon thinking this. I don't even matter to them.

But that's alright, sort of. I've got new, better friends, and me and Len weren't going to work out anyway.

I take a seat at the back with my new friends and stare glumly at the front of the hall.

I can see Miku's teal head beside Len's blonde one a few rows in front of us. I'm really not that sad anymore. I'm just really, really mad. How dare she try to abandon me, Rin Kagamine? I will murder her! Actually, maybe not murder her. But I will harm her in some psychological way. You just watch me.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and Girls. I am Meiko Sakine, your headmistress. You have already met me, of course."

Yes. I have already met you. Now tell me why the hell I had to get up at 10 am on a Sunday!

"I have gathered you today to tell you some exciting news,"

My stomach rumbles.

"Sssh!" Miku hisses as a few heads turn to look at me.

Seriously! It's not my fault! I haven't eaten breakfast thanks to this stupid assembly.

Whatever. I'm bored. Hey, I wonder if anyone would notice if I slipped my earphones in?

Miku suddenly nudges me really hard.

"Ow!" I yelp. "What was that for?"

"Shut up!" Miku hisses. "Listen!"

"I was listening…" I mutter, even though I really wasn't.

"In March, 10 talented students will get the chance to perform at the Synthesizer Arena! The event will be televised, and the students will be representing the school, so only the best will perform. We will be holding auditions in November, so make sure you practise! Any questions?"

Oh. My. Gosh. Oh my gosh. The Synthesizer Arena? _That_ arena?

I might be able to perform in front of, like, GAZILLIONS of people! In the Synthesizer Arena!

And if I get to perform, Len will see me and totally fall for me!

Damn, I need to stop thinking about Len!

I do not like Len, I do not like Len, I do not like Len, I do not like Len, I do not like Len, I do not like Len, I do not like Len, - I've read online that if you repeatedly tell yourself something, you'll start to believe it. That's it!

Every time I think about Len's gorgeousness, I'll chant this phrase in my head until I totally fall out of love with him! Not that I'm in love with him. Oh god, am I in love with him? Please tell me I'm not in love with him? How do you know if you're in love? I've never been in love before! How should I know?

Now I 'm worried. Oh shoot! I missed, like, half of what Meiko was saying. Oh well. I'll just ask Miku - No, Ring - later. I've decided to never speak to Miku ever again.

.

**Sunday, 14****th**** September, 2014 – 12.20 pm**

I finish my lunch and decide to go to the common room instead of my dorm, because it's a super nice room, and I need to talk to somebody.

I walk inside and look around for a friend. Just my luck; The only "friends" in there are Len and Miku. I decide to sit alone, because no way am I talking to them.

I feel kind of lost, like I don't belong here. I do have a few friends, but I don't see them that much, and I see Miku way too much. It's really depressing. But at least the food here is good! They make this amazing chocolate orange cake that-

"BOO!"

"WAH!" I wail, flying off the sofa in shock.

Everyone starts laughing and I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Who did that? I turn to see who scared me. It was a girl with short green hair, green eyes and a wide smile.

"Rin Kagamine," She says slyly.

"That was mean!" I say angrily.

"That was mean!" The girl mocks in a silly, high-pitched voice. That's stupid! I don't sound like that! Do I?

"Who are you?" I ask, getting up.

She looks shocked. "You don't know who I am?" She laughs, and everybody else laughs with her. "Isn't it obvious?"

"It's not that obvious," I say. It's not obvious at all. Or maybe I'm just stupid.

A girl with pink hair and a girl with blue hair walk to the green haired girl and stand beside her, their arms folded.

"I," The green haired girl states. "Am Gumi Megpoid, sister of Gumiya Megpoid, the famous Vocaloid.

"And I am Luka Megurine, sister of Luki Megurine, the famous Vocaloid," The pink haired girl says.

"And I'm Kaiko Shion!" The blue haired girl says chirpily. "My daddy is Akaito, and he's a famous Vocaloid!"

Shoot. I just got on the bad side of the siblings/daughters of Vocaloids. Not a great start to my first day. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I don't know what to say.

"So what?" Len suddenly says. "I don't care whether you're related to a famous Vocaloid. It doesn't make you any better than us,"

"Excuse me?" Gumi says, staring at Len, shocked. "It makes us a million times better than you, you losers!

"I bet you can't even sing well," Luka says spitefully.

"Yeah!" Kaiko taunts. "We can definitely sing better than you, cause-"

"KAIKO!" A deep, masculine voice yells. Kaiko freezes. A scared expression appears on her face. She begins to tremble as Kaito pushes past me and storms towards her.

"I'm ashamed of you, Kaiko!" He says sternly. "Picking on other students! Acting like you're better than them!"

Gumi and Luka take one look at the boy and run off, terrified.

Kaiko bursts into tears. "I-I'm so-orry!" She bawls.

"I'm going to tell Mum!"

"No!" Kaiko sobs. "Don't tell Mum! She'd be so ashamed of me! I'd get into so much trouble!"

"You should have thought of that before you started bullying students," Kaito says coldly, taking his phone from his pocket and heading for the door.

"Don't tell Mum! Please don't tell Mum!" She runs after her brother, wailing.

I stare after him as he exits the room, Kaiko following behind him.

"Wow," I breathe. "My hero,"

Len scowls. "It wasn't that heroic,"

"It was totally heroic! He saved my life!" I say. I'm not being dramatic, Ren! He really did! Those girls were going to mash me into a pulp, and he rescued me! I have to repay him somehow!

"He didn't save your life," Len grumbles.

"He did!" I cry. "He's the bestest, bravest, strongest, handsomest, most amazing boy in the whole entire UNIVERSE!"

Len scowls. He clenches his fists and a weird growling sound emits from his throat.

"Hey, Len? Is your throat okay? You're making funny noises," I say.

"I'm fine!" He snaps. "Absolutely fine,"

He doesn't look fine to me. Whatever.

Kaito re-enters with his sister trailing behind him, her eyes red from crying. The room is completely silent, and I can tell that most of the people in the room are scared of Kaito. But not me. I'm not scared of him at all.

Me and Miku look at eachother and grin. "My hero!" We both cheer, and we run and give Kaito a massive hug, because we're weird like that.

Kaito seems shocked for a moment, but then blushes. "It was nothing,"

"But it wasn't nothing!" I say. "You rescued me! How can I repay you?"

"It's not a big deal. You don't have to repay me."

He's so nice and modest! And he totally stuck up for me when I needed him!

Rin Shion. I think it suits me, don't you?

.

**Sunday, 14****th**** September, 2014 – 1:30 pm**

Len taps his pen against his teeth. "So, do you have any ideas for what we can write our song about?"

"I told you last lesson; a girl who falls deeply in love with the most beautiful boy in the world when he picks up her phone for her."

Len frowns. "Rin. Seriously."

"Ok. How about… a girl who falls deeply in love with the most beautiful boy in the world when he rescues her from 3 beautiful but mean demons?" I grin. "Then we could say 'Based on a true story'.

Len manages a small, forced laugh. "Very funny. But no."

I fold my arms and pout. "Fine. Why don't you come up with an idea then?"

Len thinks for a minute. "How about…" He looks at me with his huge blue eyes. "A boy who's in love with a girl… but she loves someone else." His gaze is so piercing that I have to look away.

"Um… right," That's funny. What he just said describes my exact situation. Gasp! Maybe… maybe he can read my mind! If he can read my mind, he knows I like him!

I'm going to test him.

'Can you read my mind?' I think, staring intently at Len.

He's not replying. Maybe he's pretending to not be a mind reader so I don't suspect him. Wait, if he can read my mind, he knows I like him, and if he liked me and he knew I liked him he'd tell me so we could be a couple but since he hasn't told me he likes me yet that means he doesn't like me because he knows I like him so – are you still following me? – he should tell me but since he hasn't he doesn't like me. Or maybe he just isn't a mind reader.

"Um… Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

Oops.


	7. He's GONE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Hello! So I'm really lazy, so I don't usually respond to comments. But I've decided that I'm going to do that! Like, now!**

**Chapter 1:**

**WonderRin: Thank yoooouuuu! You're awesome too! **

**PichutheMadHatter: I love Rinny's personality too, and Miku is sweet deep down too!**

**Kalenzii: I'm a klutz too! In fact, I find it really easy to write as Rin because she reminds me of me!**

**Lolrus55: Yeah. I'm kind of tired of Len always being a jerk. So I made him nice! Yay!**

**Treble and Bass - Rinny is cute, isn't she? And I love writing this story! I love your username, by the way.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Treble and Bass: Heheheh! Thank you!**

**Kalenzii: I know right! I like Rinny's cute personality. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Treble and Bass: Soooorrrrryyyy! But for the drama, that will not happen, as much as I wanted it to happen.**

**RIN: Oops. Sorry.**

**Chapter 5**

**Guest: I quite like OliRin, but not in this story!**

**Guest: Maybe. I don't have a pairing for Oliver yet. Suggestions please!**

**Synchronicity Girl: I just LOVELOVELOVE your username! And for once Rin is the dense one instead of Len!**

**Guest: Okay!**

**Chapter 6**

**DeskLampNinja: Awww, thank you! I agree. Len, stop being shy and tell her!**

**Kalenzii: Yep. Rin is dense! Maybe Len was spying, maybe he wasn't. It's a secret! You're going to have to wait. And of course you can call me Missy! I think it's adorable!**

**Fluffy the Author: Thank you!**

**Synchronicity Girl: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**.**

**Before you start this chapter, can I ask a question? (Too late, I already asked one!) Oliver doesn't have a pairing yet. Do you have any suggestions?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**.**

"Sorry," I say.

"I daydream a lot."

Len smiles slightly. "Hey, Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a date to the dance?"

I nod. "Yep."

Len bites his lip. "Who? It's not Kaito, is it?"

I laugh and shake my head. "What do you have against Kaito?"

Len pouts. "I just don't like him."

"Well, no, I'm not going with him. I'm going with Ollie actually."

Len's eyes widen. "Oliver. As in, my cousin."

"Yep. Do you know any other Oliver's?"

Len frowns. "No, I just thought… Never mind." He pauses, and then smiles. But his smile seems strained. Or maybe that's just my imagination. "Congratulations."

"Why? Don't you have a date?" I ask.

"Not yet." Len frowns again.

I think for a minute. And then I say in my brightest voice. "Here's an idea! Maybe you could ask Miku?"

Len seems shocked. "What?"

"Yeah. You're cute, Miku's cute. You're, like, the perfect couple." I say. The words hurt a little, but if Len needs a little nudge towards happiness, I will help him. I put on my brightest smile. "You should totally ask her."

Len blinks, confused. And then he looks away. "Yeah. Maybe." He says in a glum voice.

Why does he seem so upset? I'm trying to help him! Did I say something wrong? "Why are you so upset?"

Len jumps. "Upset? I'm not upset. Not at all. Why would you think I'm upset?"

"You just seemed… Never mind." Maybe it was just my imagination. Len seems fine now. I change the topic. "So, what do you think of oranges?"

He shrugs. "Bananas are better."

"Shut up or I'll hurt you."

.

**Sunday, 14****th**** September, 2014 – 6:50 pm**

"Hi!" I pop up behind Oliver, who is drawing in a sketchbook on one of the comfortable armchairs in the library.

"Oh. Hi." Oliver says, not taking his eyes, well eye, off his sketchbook.

"You seem pleased to see me," I say, perching on the arm of the armchair.

"Sorry," Oliver says. "I'm just really focused right now."

I look at his drawing. It's of a girl, with shoulder length hair flying behind her as if it's being blown by the wind. She has big, bright eyes with thick, dark eyelashes. She's laughing happily. But what draws my attention the most is the oversized bow on her head.

"Is that me?" I gasp.

"Yes," Oliver says, nodding. Then his expression turns anxious. "Don't you like it?"

"No, I love it," I say honestly, still staring disbelievingly at the drawing. "It's just, she's so pretty and I'm not,"

"You are pretty!" Oliver says. His eyes widen when he realises what he just said. "I meant- I just- I didn't mean- Argh!"

I laugh. "I know what you mean. And thanks. Do you like art then?"

Oliver nods. "I always wanted to be an artist when I'm older."

I frown, confused. "Then why are you at a singing school? Shouldn't you be at an art school?"

Oliver opens his mouth as if he is about to say something, but then closes it again. He doesn't reply.

Strange. I don't think I'll ever understand him.

.

**Monday, 15****th**** September, 2014 – 8:45 am**

"…And guess what Len said to me then? He said 'Your hair looks nice'! He has to like me, right? But anyway, Len was being super nice to me and…"

I zone out, not really caring about how much Len likes Miku. At least I have a date to the dance.

"…I'm super worried though." Miku said anxiously. "The dance is on Friday and Len still hasn't asked me. I'm buying my dress afterschool though. Do you want to come?"

I open my mouth to reply, but then stop. The dance is on Friday. I need a dress, urgently. But I don't want to go shopping with Miku.

"No thanks." I say. And then I decide to tell the tiniest lie. "It's not like I have a date anyway,"

Miku's jaw drops. "You don't have a date either?"

"No." I lie. I'll tell her that Oliver asked me tomorrow, and pretend that he asked me to the dance after she left to go dress shopping.

"Aww, Rin," Miku says. Then she giggles. "I bet you want Kaito to ask you."

I open my mouth to reply, but don't really know what to say. I don't know how I feel about Kaito yet. Do I like him or not? Ugh. Life's complicated.

Knock knock knock!

"Come in!" We yell simultaneously.

The door swings open, revealing Len, who is looking as cute as ever. "Hey! Do you want to go get breakfast?"

"Hi Len," Miku says, beaming. "Breakfast sounds great."

"Where's Ollie?" I ask, leaning from side to side to try and see behind Len.

Len scowls. "Does it matter?" He says fiercely.

"Yes, it matters," I snap back, irritated. I get up from my super comfy beanbag and push past Len.

"Where are you going?" Len asks.

"To find Oliver," I reply.

"But what about breakfast?"

"Whatever. You two go. It's not like I'm sitting with you anyway. I'm sitting with _my friends_." I turn on my heel and walk off. I feel a bit bad, but mostly triumphant. Ha! Rin Kagamine doesn't put up with fake friends and jerks!

I knock on Len and Oliver's door. "Ollie?"

There's no reply. I push open the door. The room is dark. "Ollie?"

I feel for the light switch. I can't find it… oh, wait, there it is. I switch the light on.

My heart skips a beat. Bed covers and duvets are strewn everywhere. The framed photograph of Oliver's parents is on the floor and the glass is broken. Len's action figures are on the floor. It looks like a miniature tornado has paid the boys a visit. And Oliver isn't here.

What the hell happened here? Has Ollie been kidnapped? Has he been eaten by some kind of room-destroying monster? Has he- has he - No, that's ridiculous. He probably just threw a massive temper-tantrum. No, that can't have happened. With a jolt I realise I've never seen Oliver get angry. Not even once.

He must be eating breakfast already. Class starts in half an hour, so I'd better hurry if I want to find him.

I speed walk to the dining hall and look around. I can see Len and Miku sitting together, but no Oliver. Len and Miku are laughing. They don't seem to be missing me. Well I don't miss them. Not one bit.

I run to check the common room, but he isn't there either.

Maybe he's in the gardens. But hearing the bell, I realise that I don't have enough time to check there. Class starts in 5 minutes. I'll see him in class, surely?

.

"Yuki Kaai?"

"Yes Miss,"

"Gakuko Kamui?"

"Yes Miss,"

"Gakupo Kamui?"

"Yes Miss!"

"Teto Kasane?"

"Yes Sir- I mean Miss!"

"Len Kagamine?"

"Yes Miss,"

"Oliver Kagamine?"

Silence.

"Oliver? Is Oliver here?"

"He isn't here," I sat quietly. I feel a bit sick. This feels sort of like that time I lost Rui in a themepark.

.

I spend the rest of the day feeling miserable. By music, Oliver still hasn't returned and I feel sick with worry. Maybe he feels ill and is in the infirmary. But surely we would have been told, right? Or Len would know?

I sit down at my usual place beside Miku, but wish I could move seats. She's the second last person I want to see right now, the first last person being Len. The first person I want to see is Oliver. Where is he?

Since Galaco was ill last week, the performance was postponed. We're performing today.

Miku and Kaito are first, and they perform a song called Magnet.

A few songs later (I was too distracted to count) me and Len's names are called.

"The Kagamine twins!" Galaco announces, grinning cheekily. I don't even have the energy to correct her, and neither does Len apparently. I stand up and walk to the front.

"Rin?"

"Huh- oh, yes."

"Could you please tell us the name of your song?" Galaco asks.

I open my mouth, and all the worry and fear and sickness and misery and pity and merge together in my mind into a great big red 'STOP' sign. And I burst into tears.

"Rin!" Galaco gasps, running over to me. She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and asks, "What's wrong?"

Everything.

Oliver's been missing all day and nobody else seems to care, and he never skips class. And he loves school. Doesn't he?

And Len. I know he's a jerk to Oliver but they're family after all. I keep pushing him away. Why? It's so horrible knowing that Miku likes him and he likes Miku, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right? It's just sometimes I can't help being mean to him. My brain just gets mad and my mouth just opens and says harsh things.

And Miku. Miku's supposed to be my best friend. Well she certainly isn't acting like one! What happened to 'friends before boyfriends', huh? What do I do when my best friend is more interested in hanging out with a boy than hanging out with me?

My life is a mess and I don't know how to fix it.

.

I'm in the staffroom with Galaco and a cup of steaming hot chocolate. She's so nice. She even added marshmallows.

"Now, Rin, please. Let me know what's wrong?" Galaco asks gently.

So I tell her everything. About Len being a jerk to his cousin and liking Miku, about Miku liking Len and constantly abandoning me and the rude way she ignores Oliver, about Oliver always being upset and having gone missing. When I finally finish explaining, I realise that I'm crying again.

"Calm down Rin." Galaco says. "It seems like you have a lot of problems. And I think I can help you solve them."

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. "Really?"

"Yes. Firstly, this friendship problem," Galaco begins. "Is Miku your friend?"

"Not exactly. I mean, she acts all friendly to me and then whenever she has the chance to, she abandons me to hang out with Len. Like, this one time she left me to be late for a really important assembly. It was only thanks to Ring, Teto, Lui and IA that I wasn't late."

Galaco frowned. "So Ring, Teto, Lui and IA are your new friends?"

I nod.

"I advise you to stick with them. There's no use having friends that don't really care about you."

I smile and feel really happy thinking about my true friends. And then I frown. "But I still have to share a dorm with Miku,"

"If you want I could try to arrange a room change? Teto and Ring have a spare bed in their dorm, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you moved in."

"Could you do that?" I say hopefully.

"Of course! That's one problem solved. And then there's your problem with Len."

I blush as Galaco says this. It's kind of weird telling a teacher about your crush, but Galaco's really nice, and is kind of more like an older sister than a teacher. In fact, she's about Rinto's age. Maybe I could introduce then to each other. I always told Rinto he needed to get a girlfriend.

"So, Miku likes Len?"

"Yep."

"And Len likes Miku?"

"Yep."

"Has Len ever told you he liked Miku?"

I open my mouth, and then stop. He hasn't. Never did he ever say he liked Miku. "No. But I just assumed…"

"Then you still have a chance. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that Len already likes you."

I ignore that statement, because I know Galaco only said it to make me feel better. But I already feel better. I am going to make Len like me! I am going to beat Miku! I am not giving up on him!

"And about Oliver? He's gone missing, right?"

I nod, frowning.

She stands up. "Let's go look for him."

I blink. "Really?"

She smiles. "Of course. We can't have students going missing, can we?"

I manage a small laugh.

.

We've checked everywhere and Oliver is nowhere to be found.

"Where on earth could he be?" Galaco mutters.

"What if he was kidnapped?" I say, panicking now.

"I'm sure Oliver wasn't kidnapped. Len would certainly have noticed, and would have reported it. Besides, the school has security precautions. No kidnapper can get in."

I don't feel comforted. For all we know, a super mutant monster could have flown onto the school grounds and eaten Oliver whole!

"Where haven't we looked?" Galaco asked. "We've looked in the library, the common room, his dorm, the field, the music room, the gardens-"

"He likes art." I remember suddenly. "He might be in the art room!"

We run as fast as we can to the art department (Which isn't that fast, since Galaco is wearing heels). Two out of the three art rooms have classes in them, so we enter the third one.

"Oliver!"

**They found him! Yay!**

**But Oliver doesn't have a pairing yet, so if you have any suggestions leave a review or PM me!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	8. Like, WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Hi! So, another chapter! I hope you enjoy! And it would be awesome if you reviewed and followed and favourited!**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**.**

**Wednesday, 17****th**** September, 2014 –4:18pm**

Only 2 minutes until the end of the lesson…

1 minute…

RING!

"You may go,"

"Yes!" I punch the air, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"End of school!" Teto cheered, popping up beside me.

"I'm going to get a snack," I say. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Ring says. "I haven't tried the school's cookies yet. Apparently, they're really nice."

My mouth waters at the thought of the schools chocolate orange cake. We start to leave the classroom together.

"Rin! Wait!"

"Huh?" I turn around to see who called my name

"Rin?" Len asks. He seems nervous. I don't know why though. "Can I, uh, talk to you?"

"Uh, sure," I say.

Len bites his lip. "Um… in private?"

What? In private? Why would he want to talk to me in private?

Teto nudges me and grins, winking. I kick her.

"Ow!"

"Uh, sure," I reply to Len.

We go to an empty music room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" My heart is hammering against my chest. He can't hear it, can he? Please tell me he can't hear it! I can feel a blush appearing on my cheeks, but I try to hide it. I pretend to be nonchalant. Maybe I should be an actress instead of a singer! Or maybe not…

"Um, it's just… Rin I… What I want to say is I really really-"

_Anone, motto ippai matte choudai_

_KARINKA? MARINKA-_

"Sorry! My phone! Can I take this call?" I apologise.

Len frowns. "Ok,"

I leave the room and press the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Rin!"

"Ring! I'm kind of in the middle of something here!"

"Oh, sorry! I'll talk to you later then, ok?"

"Ok. Bye!"

I end the call and re-enter the room.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I ask Len, putting my phone away.

Len sighs. "It doesn't matter,"

"No, tell me!" I insist.

"I said, it doesn't matter!" Len snaps. I flinch. What is so important that Len is trying to tell me?"

"Um, okay," I don't really know what to say. Len is staring down at the ground, not saying anything.

Suddenly, he looks up. "Are you in love with Kaito?"

"What? No! I mean, yes! I mean, I don't know."

"Oh." Len bites his lip.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I say suspiciously.

"I just- nevermind."

.

I skip into my dorm. My stomach is full of chocolate orange cake and I'm in a really good mood.

As soon as I step inside the room, Miku pounces on me.

"Guess what?" She squeals.

"What?"

"I'm going to the dance!" She screams.

I cover my ears. "No need to be so loud. Who are you going with?"

"Len!" Miku pretended to faint, falling backwards onto her bed. "Me and Len are going to the dance together."

Crack. That was the sound of my heart breaking in half. No, not even half. It broke into thirds. That's how heartbroken I am right now.

"That's great," I say. "I'm so happy for you."

"I've already decided on my future child's name!" Miku says excitedly. "We're going to have a daughter called Lola!"

No! That's all wrong! Len's future children are going to be twins - one boy and one girl – and the boy will be called Ren and the girl Lily! I've already decided on that! She can't just change it!

I shouldn't have eaten that cake. I feel sick. But now I'm going to go eat my sorrows away anyway while watching sad movies.

.

Miku is with a few of her friends in our class, probably laughing and having fun. Meanwhile, I am lying on my bed in my pink unicorn pyjamas, watching sad movies, eating chocolate and crying my eyes out.

I should have known I didn't have a chance with Len. Miku is just better than me. I could never compete with her.

"Rin?" A soft voice asks from the doorway.

"Go away," I say, but I lower the volume on my movie.

"What's wrong?" Ring asks concernedly.

"What's wrong? My heart has been shattered into GAZILLIONS of tiny pieces, that's what's wrong!"

Ring gasped. "Did Mikuo reject you?" I forgot that I told them I liked Mikuo.

I stuff my face with chocolate to avoid having to answer.

"Rin?" A second head pokes through the doorway. "Whoa! Rin?"

Len. The last person I want to see.

"What happened?" Len asks worriedly.

"She has a severe case of heartbreak," Ring explains.

"Oh." He looks at the television screen. "Oh." He says again.

"Yep," I say. "The most perfect, gorgeous, amazing guy in the whole entire world is in love with a mean fake witch I used to call my friend!"

"Oh Rin!" Ring says sympathetically. She frowns. "Wait. I'm not the mean fake witch am I?"

"No."

"Oh. Good."

"Who's this perfect, gorgeous, amazing guy?" Len asks, frowning.

"You." I snap, not even caring what I say anymore.

"Oh." Len hesitates. "But seriously, who is it?"

I almost laugh. Len is so clueless.

"It's alright though," I say. "I guess I'll just have to marry Oliver instead-"

"No! Don't do that!" Len cries.

"-And we'll live in a giant mansion in the country-"

"Don't joke about that!" Len yells, growing increasingly more agitated.

"-And we'll have a daughter called Lily and a son called Ren-"

"NO!" Len yells. I raise an eyebrow. "I mean, uh, you deserve someone better."

I raise my other eyebrow. "Like who?"

"Like… like…" Len swallows, as if he's nervous. "Like… like me!"

This time I actually laugh. "You're funny, Len!

"Oh, right." Len doesn't seem to like being funny. In fact, he seems pretty upset. "I'm going to go… watch TV. Good luck with your heartbreak," He mutters something under his breath, which sounds a bit like, "I'm going to go deal with mine." But I'm sure I misheard. Len isn't heartbroken. He's got the girl of his dreams. Meanwhile, I'm all alone.

Ring eventually leaves, leaving me to enjoy my chocolates, movie and depression.

The movie ends. Now what should I do? I could stay here and mope, or go to the common room and socialise. I choose option 1.

.

**Thursday, 18****th**** September, 2014 – 10:30 am**

Maths is stupid. Who cares about products and factors and multiples? Not me. Anyway, I hardly got any sleep last night, and I'm absolutely exhausted.

There's a whole year assembly at 11. Something important, I think. I don't know what though. I wasn't really listening to the announcement.

I can't believe only a few days ago I had so much hope. I thought that maybe Len could actually ever like me. Ha. No way. As usual, Miku won. Because Miku is better than me. She's prettier and more talented. In fact, I'm not even going to try to audition for the Synthesizer arena performance. I won't get in anyway.

The bell rings. That means its assembly time.

I manage to sit beside Teto and Ring, but I don't really listen. The truth is, I don't care anymore. At least I'm moving dorms at the weekend. If I had to spend a whole year hearing Miku chatter on about Len, I might just jump out of a window. A ground floor window, of course.

"As you all know, the Crypton Academy dance is scheduled for tomorrow. I'm sure you're all very excited."

There was a massive chorus of "Yes!" from the other students. I didn't join.

"However, I'm very sorry to say that the dance has been cancelled until further notice.

What? Cancelled? I hear confused murmuring from the crowd of students.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why." Meiko says. "And I will tell you. The reason why the dance is cancelled is because our venue booking has been cancelled."

"Why would the venue cancel?" Ring whispered.

"Maybe it blew up!" Teto suggested.

"The Specialist Academy for Future UTAU's bribed the owner of the venue to let them have it for their dance." Meiko explained. She sounds just as disappointed as we are.

After assembly, we storm outside. Our class gathers together to complain.

"How dare they?" Luka hisses.

"Why should we have to cancel our dance because T.S.A.F.U. couldn't be bothered to book a venue earlier?" Gumi complains.

"I know right!" Kaiko whines. "They're lucky I don't tell my daddy- Ow!" She shrieks, as Kaito kicks her on the shin.

"Those wannabe UTAU's!" Miku fumes. "The only reason they're at that stupid school is because they aren't good enough to be Vocaloids!"

"Shut up!" I yell. Everybody turns to stare at me, and I start to regret shouting out. It's just, Teto had seemed so sad hearing Miku say that. She's the only person in our class who wants to be a UTAU, and she's a brilliant singer. "Vocaloid's aren't superior to UTAU's and it's unfair to say that."

"But they ruined our dance!" Kaiko whines.

"I know, and what they did was unfair," I say. "Are we just going to sit here and complain, or are we going to do something about it?"

"Yeah!" The class cheers.

"Are we going to have our dance?"

"Yeah!"

"And are we going to show T.S.A.F.U. what we're made of?"

"YEAH!"

Everyone seems so enthusiastic, as if they really believe they can hold the dance. Thing is, I'm not so sure.

**In case you're confused, The Specialist Academy for Future UTAU's (T.S.A.F.U. for short) is a singing academy for people aiming to be UTAU's only. Crypton Academy is for both Vocaloid's and UTAU's, but not as many UTAU's choose to go there.**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	9. I Want to Marry her! ME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Hi! So, before the chapter, I want to ask you guys a question?**

**Do you want a Len Pov?**

**I mean, up until now, this story has been Rin Pov. But I feel like there are some things about Len you don't know yet. He has a deeper backstory that you can't find out through Rin. And also, it would be really cute!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Friday, 19th September, 2014 ****–**** 1:35 pm**

"Alright, class, today we will be starting another project." Galaco says. "As you know, the last performance was… eventful." I blush. "But we sorted the problem. This project is a little different though. I want you all to audition for the Synthesizer Performance in November."

Everybody cheers excitedly, except for me.

"I'd like you all to prepare a song, and audition. I'll watch your audition and assess you on it."

Great. I'm going to fail music in a school dedicated to music.

"You can discuss ideas in groups, but I'd like you to sing your songs in groups of no more than 4 people."

Miku immediately turns to Len. "Len, do you want to be in my group?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Len is only half listening.

I look to Kaito, but he and Gakupo quickly pair up with two other guys. I look for Oliver, but he's nowhere to be seen. I sigh. I guess I'll have to sing solo.

I feel a light tap on my back and I turn around.

"Um, Rin?" Len says hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I, uh… um, I… I was just wondering if-"

"RIIIIN!" Somebody pounces on me from behind I topple over, narrowly missing Len.

"Ow," I groan.

I look up to see a pair of cheerful red eyes.

"Can you be in my group?" She begs. "Pleeeeaaassee?"

"Fine," I say, pushing myself onto my knees and rubbing my head. "Is Ring in our group too?"

"Yep. And Lui."

I stand up. "Good. I like Lui."

I see Len's eye twitch slightly. Oops. I forgot about Len. Oh well. Whatever he wanted to ask me, he can ask me later.

We join up with Ring and Lui at a table.

"Hi," I say.

"IA isn't in our group!" Ring wails. IA. Me and IA aren't that close. She's nice, but quite quiet, and when she does talk, it's not often to me. I've never heard her sing. Actually, I can't imagine her singing. She's so quiet.

I scan the room for her pink hair, and eventually find her with Oliver, chatting and laughing. Whoa. I didn't even know they were capable of being that loud.

My gaze turns to Miku and Len, and I quickly look away. They seem so happy together. I pretend to listen to my group's suggestions, but all I can think about is Len's carefree smile as he laughed with Miku, and I blink back tears.

.

**Friday, 19th September, 2014 ****–****8:30 pm**

"Rin?" Ring pokes her head around the doorway. "The boys are outside playing football, so we're going to watch a romantic film in the common room. Do you want to watch it with us? We have popcorn."

"I'm not in the mood, Ring." I say.

"Come on, Rin!" Teto bursts through the doorway. "You can't mope around forever!"

"Yes I can,"

"Why are you so heartbroken anyway?" Teto asks. "I don't think Mikuo has a girlfriend. Did he reject you?"

"I don't like Mikuo," I say truthfully. I'm fed up of lies. So fed up that I almost might actually walk up to Len with 'I like you' written in permanent marker on my forehead. Almost, but not quite.

"What?" Ring says, surprised. "Then who do you like?"

"Len."

Teto blinks. And then she laughs. "Oh, him! Oh, Rin, you're an idiot, you know that?"

I sit upright. "I am not!" I say indignantly. "For your information, I got a B in Maths on my last exam!"

"Don't be silly. I don't mean that kind of idiot. I mean a love idiot!" Teto says.

I'm not a love idiot! Am I? "What do you mean?"

"Len totally likes you, you're just too dense to realise it!"

I stare at her, and blink. "Um… what?"

"I said, Len likes you."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"Len. Likes. You."

I frown. "Oh. I don't think so. Besides, how would you know."

"Duh! It's obvious. Now, are you going to watch a movie with us or what?"

.

I go to watch the movie with Teto and Ring and the others, but I'm not really paying attention. I'm too busy thinking about what Teto said. Could Len really like me? No, of course he couldn't. I mean, I'm nowhere near as pretty as Miku, and I can't sing as well as her either. Despite what I said to Teto, I'm not actually particularly clever, and I can hardly walk two steps without tripping over my feet. And I'm not funny. Guys like funny girls, don't they? That's what Lenka told me at least.

I shove some popcorn into my mouth and turn my attention to the screen. Naturally, to make me feel worse, a couple is talking and laughing with each other.

Teto pulls a face. "This movie is boring," She whines. "I'm booooooored."

At that moment, the door swings open and the boys walk in, muddy and exhausted. Except for Oliver, Len and Lui, who are spotless and standing a good few metres away from the rest, recoiling from their sweat.

"Awww, I love this movie," Lui says. "Why'd you watch it without me?"

A few of the guys snigger, but Lui doesn't seem to care. He just smiles his carefree smile, and pushes his hair out of his eyes. Beside me, Ring blushes.

"You like romance?" Yuzuki asks disbelieving me.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Teto leaps up and squeals. "Oh my gosh! He likes romance! That's so utterly CUTE! Marry me now Lui!"

Lui winces. "Um… no?"

Teto pouts. "Fine. I'll just have to marry Oliver instead."

"Wha-?" Oliver seems shocked, and blushes.

"Wow, Ollie, you're popular," Ring says, smiling mischievously. "First Rin wants to marry you, now Teto?"

"Shut up," I hit her over the head with the TV remote.

"Ow! What was that for? You and Oliver's future children, Lily and Ren won't be thankful for that, will they? I think that was what you called them, wasn't it."

THWACK. I whack her again, and smile sheepishly at Oliver.

"But what about your house in the countryside?"

THWACK.

"But what about-?"

"What about your crush on Lui?"

Ring finally seems to learn her lesson and shuts up.

"Anyway, how come you aren't all muddy?" I ask Len, Oliver and Lui.

"We're not sports people," Len shrugs.

Teto gasps. "You don't like sports? I take it back! I'm marrying Kaito instead."

"Happy to, princess," Kaito replies, bowing to Teto.

"See?" Teto says triumphantly. "A true gentleman. My future husband."

"Whoa, you can't just claim Kaito," I gasp, in a fake shocked voice. "I want to marry him too!"

"And me!" Ring calls.

"And me!" Miki calls.

"And me!" Miku calls.

"And me!"

"And me!"

"And me!"

"And me!"

"And me!"

"No!" Teto cries, lunging at Kaito and squeezing him tight. "He's mine!"

Kaito grins. "See?" He says to the guys. "I told you I was popular with the ladies."

I frown. "Do you know what? I don't want him anymore."

"Me neither."

"Me neither."

"Me neither."

"Me neither."

"Me neither."

"Me neither."

"Me neither."

"Me neither."

"Me neither," Teto says, releasing Kaito. "I want to marry Lui again. Teto Hibiki. I think it suits me."

Kaito doesn't seem so happy anymore. Neither does, Ring, who throws a book at Teto's head.

Kaito pouts. "Aww. I wanted to marry Teto. Nevermind. Dibs on Rin!"

"What? You can't call dibs on Rin! I met her first!" Len pouted. I think he's joking.

"Technically, she saw me first," Oliver pointed out.

"No, she saw me first!"

"No way! I'm the one with one eye! Of course she noticed me first!"

"Yeah, but she's my friend," Lui says.

"No, she's mine!" Len argues.

"No, mine!" Oliver says heatedly.

"Mine!" Len yells.

"Mine!" Oliver yells back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Uh oh. I don't even know if they're joking anymore. Are they fighting over me?

"She spoke to me first!" Len yells.

"Yeah, but she likes me more!" Oliver yells back.

"Um, guys…"

"I want to marry her!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"You like me better, don't you, Rin?" Len asks me suddenly.

"No, you like me better, don't you?" Oliver asks me.

They stare at me, waiting for an answer. I shuffle awkwardly. What do I say in this situation. "Um… Do you know what, maybe I'll accept Kaito's marriage proposal."

Len and Oliver are still fuming at eachother. I have a feeling their anger isn't about me. I think it's something a lot deeper than that. But what?

"Why would you marry Kaito?" Gumi asks suddenly, blinking in fake confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask, equally confusedly.

"I mean, what about your crush on Len? Why don't you marry him?"

I freeze for a moment. I glance at Len. He seems equally startled, but I can't tell if it's in a good way (He's happy because he likes me) or a bad way (He's shocked because he doesn't like me). Naturally, to add to the awkwardness, the TV is showing a kissing scene. Great. I bite my lip, feeling the awkwardness of the silence. And then I raise the remote and – THWACK – I whack her over the head.

"You deserved that." I say, and then I turn to the television, pretend to watch the movie and hope fervently that Len will forget about this incident.

.

**So, Len Pov or not?**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
